The First War of the Roses
by Zara Allegra Vespertine
Summary: Saya had released Diva from her confinement, resulting in the destruction of the Zoo. Will she be able to accept her unique existence & bring Diva to justice? Spoiler alert! Chapter 5 now uploaded! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Requiem

**A/N: I've been itching to write my own version of the background history of Blood+ after the destruction of the Zoo. Although the animated series tried to explain many things about Saya and Diva's history, there are still some loopholes that I wanted to explore. I will try to discuss several questions I have and theories that I give regarding the characters of Blood+.**

**PS: I do not own Blood+. There are some plot spoilers that I have incorporated here, so for those who have not yet read or watched the complete series, you have been warned.**

**Enjoy reading everyone. **

_**Blame it on me,**_

_**Set your guilt free.**_

_**Nothing can hold you back now.**_

_**Now that you're gone,**_

_**I feel like myself again.**_

_**Grieving the things I can't repair and willing...**_

**Chapter 1**

**Requiem**

_She could hear screaming. It was such an inhuman sound. Filled with terror. The music of people being tortured. She wanted to run away from the direction of the screaming, but her legs will not obey her. For the moment, she became rooted on the spot, while bright red and orange light dance in the distance, just beyond the cluster of large trees in front of her. _

_She felt the heaviness of her pink gown, now torn and frayed in several places. She had chosen this dress specifically for Joel's birthday, the newest creation he had specially ordered for her from Paris. It soft pink flowing material falling gracefully down to her ankles, the silk roses scattered at the waist. She looked down and saw her bloodied hands trembling, her nails jagged and broken from her descend to the cliff. She had left Haji at the bottom, when she saw him convulsing with horrible pain after she gave him her blood. He could not stop thrashing around, blood foaming on his mouth. His eyes rolling upward like a possessed man. He made guttural sounds, as if being choked by her blood. She had immediately run towards the direction of her home. Joel will know what to do with Haji. She refused to accept that Haji will not be alright. Haji is the same as her, wasn't he? Oh, why did she insist on picking that particular flower that caught her fancy? The estate was filled with other more exotic flowers. _

_And now, hearing that screaming sound, she was not so sure if Joel can help Haji. What has happened? Will she go ahead or run in the other direction? But Joel might need her. The mansion is in trouble. Everyone must be panicking because of the fire._

_Before she could make up her mind, her legs started to walk to the screaming sounds. Not minding the thick underbrush, she walked forward, albeit her legs were also trembling like her hands. As soon as she had walked past the trees blocking her view, a horrible sight met her eyes: the mansion she had called home for so long was on fire. The roof was crumbling down with the collapsed of the building walls. She could see the broken window panes, with the purple velvet curtains inside, being swallowed by the flames. The bright light given off made the night time seem like daytime. _

_Going forward a few more hundred feet, she could feel the intense heat. Black soot and ashes, with the bright orange specks of the flame still lingering on them, floated in the air all around her. They remind her of the fireflies she always see by the stream during the summer. And the smell of blood mingled with the acrid burning smell of wood. It hurt her throat just smelling them. She tried to shield her eyes from the specks of ashes, which clung to her lashes. _

_What had happened here? The long tables which were covered with linens and fresh flowers earlier were now overturned. The silver platters filled with food and cakes were tossed on the cobblestone floor. The smaller tables and chairs smashed to bits. The roses decorating the pillars were torn and scattered all around. And she could see bodies ahead. The village people in their best finery. All dead. Men, women and even children. Their lifeless eyes staring into the dark night. Their terror and horror forever etched on their faces. _

_She recognized the baker's youngest son, lying beside his mother, blood gushing from his forehead and open wounds on the neck. He was still clutching the strings of his toy cart. The rest of his body, mangled like some twisted doll. His mother obviously tried to protect him, seeing the arms she had wrapped around her son's body. And she could see the vicious bites on her neck, the bones almost sticking out, her head twisted in the wrong direction. Her mouth gaping open in a silent scream._

_She felt her insides turning over, tasting the bile at the back of her throat. _

_At the center of the destruction and dead bodies, glorifying at the nightmare she had caused, there she stood wearing a pure white frock and silver ribbons. A young woman of such breathtaking beauty, her long dark hair flowing in the wind, her skin like white alabaster. The flames behind her went higher and higher, fanned by the soft, cold autumn wind. Her eyes glowing bright blue against the darkness and fire._

_And the singing began. The familiar singing she often hears from the locked room at the topmost of the tower. A song of lament and triumph. A song that will haunt her for the rest of her life._

_**Come to me,**_

_**my beautiful princess**_

_**Release your doubts; fear**_

_**Look at me**_

_**We are the same**_

_**Because you belong to me**_

_**And me alone**_

_And Saya could do nothing but stare at her and scream._

She woke up gasping, sweaty palms gripping the cotton bedsheets. Her heart was pounding rapidly, her pulse racing. The late afternoon sunlight streaming on the open windows did nothing to calm her nerves. It took a while before she noticed where she was.

The room was unfamiliar to her. The small bed with its white covers, and the matching curtains on the casement windows. The walls were papered with faint pink flowers, with some of the edges starting to show signs of age with its yellowing color. She could smell apple wood burning, and she saw that the fireplace was kindled to give the room warmth. Even with the late afternoon sun, it was bound to be chilly outside. It was still the beginning of autumn, after all. She pushed the cover off her, and noticed that she was wearing a soft nightgown, a little bit too short for her and tight on the waist and chest. Who had dressed her?

Turning on her right side, she let her feet touch the polished wooden floors and stood up. Her vision became clouded for a second, before the throbbing on her head began. She took a step, feeling the floors creaking with every movement. She slowly walked towards the open window and peered outside. She was safe here inside the room, on the second floor of the house. It looked like she was inside one of the charming houses that belong to a local village merchant. She had often passed by this house whenever she makes a trip to the town square. She looked down at the neat rows of hedges and trimmed bushes. There was no one below the garden.

She unlatched the locks of the window and with great difficulty, pushed the panels open, feeling the sudden gush of cold air, lifting her long hair and cooling the back of her neck. It was strangely silent outside with no birds chirping, and no familiar _clop-clop_ sounds of the farmer's horses pulling the carts with tools and produce. In fact, the surrounding environment of the house feels eerily silent. It is a strange feeling and extremely disquieting, despite the soft warmth of the sunlight upon her face.

And then she caught the smell of the same burning wood that she had smelled in her dream. _No! Please don't tell me it was all true!_

She gave a gasp as she realized that the room has a direct view of Joel's mansion. Amidst the scattered trees with orange, red and yellow foliage, and beyond the gently rolling hills stood her home. It was several miles away from where she was, but she could clearly see the topmost outline of the red tiled roofs. Some parts of it missing from its usual location. The outline gave the appearance of a badly constructed building. The mansion was still emitting smoke from the fire that it has suffered last night.

Stifling a cry, she placed her hands to cover her mouth as she took a step backward. _It cannot be! She must still be dreaming!_ She could feel her eyes starting to water, her throat tightening. Had no one survived? Why was she here? Someone must look for other survivors. She turned to go and bumped into something hard. She lost her balance, and strong steady hands caught her. She looked up, her eyes widening.

"H-haji?" she dropped her hands and stared at him, her eyes filled with surprise, disbelief and confusion. _He's alive! _But how? She had left him almost dead at the foot of the cliff. Maybe that part was not a nightmare after all. She felt a tide of relief. Haji is okay! She clung to him, not knowing whether to hug him tight or laugh crazily, but she was still worried about Joel. " Haji! Thank goodness! You are alright! I knew you would be okay!"

Haji looked down at her, took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them again and nodding. He must take care not to frighten her away.

_It was quite sometime before the bruising he felt all over his body, had subsided, after taking the tumble from the cliff. Everything had happened so fast that it became too blurry for him to remember. But he knew Saya fed him with her blood. As soon as the salty, metallic-tasting, thick liquid had landed on his tongue, his senses became ever more alive. Electrical sparks ran from his tongue, up to his head, to the roots of his hair and down to his throat, arms and abdomen. As soon as the feeling reached his feet, the pain began to start. It was such an excruciating pain, like thousands of hot needles poking his bare flesh, that he could barely contain his screams of agony. It felt like an eternity before it had finally stopped. _

_When he woke up, he could feel the broken flesh and bones on his body mending and his skin was drenched with sweat. The scrapes on his arms and knees suddenly closing. The broken bones on his toes and fingers, wriggling within the flesh. And he was feeling incredibly thirsty. His throat felt hot and burning, like he had not tasted water for several days. He had sat up from the ground trying to get his bearings on where he could find a nearby source of water, when a sudden movement in the bushes made him turn. He could hear every noise around him suddenly magnified: twigs snapping, leaves rustling, the sigh of the wind, the smell of something burning._

_A doe suddenly appeared and jumped out of the bushes. To his surprise, he instinctively snatch the animal with his bare hands and subdued it easily. He felt his canine teeth grow, throbbing painfully. And he immediately bit into the doe's neck. The struggles that the animal made were futile, crushing its bones like chalk, crumpling its glossy, soft coat. After he took a long, deep drink, the heart stopped. The drink had refreshed him immensely, yet only enhanced the thirst. He could feel the fresh blood that he had drunk coursing through his veins, making his skin tingle. And he was suddenly struck with the overwhelmingly intense sensation that Saya is in trouble. _

_It pains him to remember the terrified look she gave him, when he showed up in front of her with skeletal-looking wings sprouting from his broken, but healing back. He could still feel his bones realigning when he had landed so suddenly in front of her, his wings making gentle flapping sounds. She had looked at him like she had seen a monster before finally recognizing him. But underneath the recognition was horror and denial. And when he had tried to speak, she had fainted as soon as he took a step towards her. He caught her before she can hit the ground. _

_He felt tears on his eyes as he had picked her up gently, wondering where it had gone wrong. He had become a despicable monster. An abomination. Curse these wings! But it helped him to get to her in time before something happened to her. He was determined to get at the bottom of this mess. __**Saya, I am sorry for looking like this!**_

_There would be a time to search for answers, a time to find explanation for what has happened. For now, he must attend to his mistress first and ensure her safety. It was highly unlikely that anybody had survived the massacre. _

_Behind him, he could hear a tinkling laugh. Her laugh had an undertone of menace on it, resonating on his bones, and he shivered slightly with fear. He could not believe his eyes when he turned and saw up close that she was the mirror image of the cherished girl he was holding in his arms. Two Sayas! _

_She had stared at him with her glowing blue eyes. That unmistakable hatred reflected on her irises. Do eyes really glow like that? He was both repulsed and fascinated. And he caught his breath, when she suddenly opened her mouth. _

_**Release her, you devil!**_

_**Get away from our sight!**_

_**Or I will crush you with my hands**_

_**Til you know what is right!**_

_Her lips were barely moving as she sang her threats to him. Her beautiful voice, making him tremble to the core. Such combination of beauty and evil! And he thought the evil sorceress of the Arthurian legends, his mother used to tell him when he was a child, is a myth. Here is Morgan le Fay in the flesh, casting her spells. _

_He gave her a sad nod, still not losing eye contact with her. Then, unfurling his strange new wings, he let the gentle wind ease him up higher. Strange that Saya now weight like nothing compared to the last time he had carried her. When at last he was a several feet above ground, he saw the young woman still looking up at him, her fangs bared, her blue eyes still glowing eerily, and she vanished before his eyes, leaving behind a cloud of glowing ashes and floating blue rose petals . _

_**Until we meet again, Saya**_

_**Remember the lullabies**_

_**That I sang for you**_

He snapped back to attention when he noticed that Saya was staring at him, concern written all over her face. She was still wearing the borrowed nightgown that he had stolen for her. She looked like a lost child with her loose hair, the heavy locks framing her beautiful, pale face. He could not bear to see the light pink dress she was wearing last night. It marked the day when he almost died and lost her.

"Saya" he gently maneuvered her so she could sit on the bed. "There is nothing more left behind at Joel's mansion."

_**I hope you have enjoyed reading the first chapter. I have outlined a minimum 15 chapters for this one. I know this is short, I have been trying to divide my story outlines according to the titles that I have prepared, the next few chapters will be long ( I hope). And I may still do some adjustments with this first chapter ( So I will probably update this one if needed), and I wish I have more time and energy to keep up with the flow of words. I wanted to finish this immediately before. But for now, I would like to know what you guys think. Please review, and let me know what you think. ^^**_

_**Should I continue?**_

_**Musical Inspiration for this chapter: Lacrimosa by Evanescence **_


	2. Chapter 2: Equinox

_**A/N: I decided to weave Haji's point of view through out the series I've been planning. It strikes me that he is smart to realize that something is amiss in the Zoo, and he suspects Amshel's involvement with the massacre. Haji is shrewd enough to come to this conclusion, considering he was a streetwise gypsy before he was purchased to be Saya's companion. I want Haji to be much more involved in Saya's investigation of the perpetrators rather than just be a mere servant in the anime series. And it would be nice if I could make him act more like a leader, as Saya is still immature and slightly spoiled because of the way she was brought up by Joel.**_

_**By the way, have you guys ever wondered why I portray Diva as always singing when expressing herself and never seems to speak in a normal way when she confronted Saya and Haji during the burning at the Zoo (See Chapter 1)? I just thought that after years of being confined in the tower, Diva does not know how to talk normally like other people, as she only had Amshel to take care of her. And Amshel seemed like the type who is talkative, and would rather silently admire Diva. But of course, he would have thought her how to speak, but maybe through the course of taking care of her needs, he finds out that she has an excellent singing voice, and he likes her to sing more rather than talk.**_

**Just my observation ^^**

**PS: I do not own Blood+ and I do not the song lyrics that I used here.**

**oOoOoOo**

_**Meet me on the Equinox**_

_**Meet me half way**_

_**When the sun is perched at it's highest peek**_

_**In the middle of the day**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2**

**Equinox**

_If only blessed silence would reign when she sleeps. But ever since that fateful night a few days a go, it seems like her body would now never know what rest feels like. She knew she was deeply sleeping, she could hear every breath she takes as she slumbers, deep and steady. Yet her mind seems to be awake, alert. Her senses alive. Her blood electrified. Every fiber of her being was waiting for something to happen. And there were soft voices whispering in her ear. Mumbles, incoherent words. Some were soft and tender, others were urgent. They were all urging her to move forward and take action. But what? How will she ever recover? Joel is not around. What will she do first? Take the lead in rebuilding the estate? Inform Joel's son in Paris? Or was it London where he is staying now? But she had never met Joel's son, not even once. _

_Or is she supposed to go back to the mansion and find survivors? But, there were no survivors. The look on Haji's face when he said that Marie, her personal maid, was one of the first killed made her ill. Did she die in agony? Have she felt any pain? Marie was still a child. Fourteen years old and yet she had to bear the responsibility of providing food for her family. And Marie was so excited to be assigned to look after Miss Saya. Despite the misgivings from the villagers that she never seemed to age, Miss Saya was like any other normal girl, an older sister that Marie can look up to. She had hoped death had been swift for the young girl. _

_And the cook? Sweet old Beth who always give her an extra helping of meat pies and cakes. She never smells like the rich old ladies who come to the mansion whenever Joel gives a party. The cloying smell of their perfume makes her nose cringe. They always wreck her sense of smell whenever she sits close by them. But Beth smells the sweetest of them all. She smells like lemon, and earthy herbs, cooked bread and sugar. Will she ever find someone like her who cooks such sumptuous dishes? Everything that she has eaten for the last few days has no taste. And what about Jacques, the head stable man? And his son Jim? Jim always had a habit of following Haji everywhere like a faithful dog, whenever he gets the chance to play hooky from his duties. _

_Then she remembered what happened to the local baker's youngest son. How his body had looked lying on the ground. Like one of those dolls Amshel always give to her when he goes to Paris with Joel. She carelessly throws them away on the floor of her room, crushing their silk dresses, while they stare up at her with their blank eyes. The dolls are beautiful, yet creepy, their porcelain faces painted with a frozen smile. They always have black hair and blue eyes. _

_Now that she wonders about it, she has red eyes. A most rare color. Like rubies. Joel had once given her a sparkling ruby necklace. _

_Ruby necklaces from Joel and creepy dolls with blue eyes from Amshel. _

_Deep glowing blue eyes. Like the one Diva has. Diva, with a face so much like her own. And a voice that send shivers down her spine. Why was she kept a secret? She had always wanted a sister of her own. And Diva clearly is the sister she never knew she had. She could not believe Joel would be that cruel! Or maybe it was Amshel who was behind it? She had never liked the way Amshel looks at her. Like she was some kind of exotic insect he longed to catch and keep in a glass container. _

_It was all her fault! She had been forbidden by Joel never to enter his study without permission and touch his things. Including the key. And most especially that key! _

_What will she do now? And how is she going to stop the roars she is now hearing inside her head? _

**oOoOoOo**

It took some time before Saya had finally settled into a deep sleep. He was glad that at least, she can get a few hours of blissful rest_. Or is it really blissful_? He stared long and hard at her face, and saw her mouth forming a small frown, and her smooth forehead marred by lines of fatigue. She had lost a considerable amount of weight in just a few days time. Her gaunt features, now sharpened by the moonlight streaming through the windows.

This is the only time of the day that he can think long and hard. A time for him to ponder and analyze the events that had passed.

Vampyre.

It was the only dominant word that is floating inside his mind for the past few days. He had never believed much of the superstitions that his people believed in. Being a nomadic tribe who constantly travels across Europe, gypsies tend to adopt many customs and traditions from each land they visited. One of them was the belief in demons who eat the flesh of humans and drink their victim's blood. But vampyre myths have already existed since the dawn of human civilization. He still could not accept what he had long suspected about his beloved mistress' true nature. But then, how can he explain the creature he had encountered at the Zoo? He had thought of Morgan le Fey when he saw _her_ glowing blue eyes. All those creatures from the bedtime stories that his mother and grandmother used to tell him are coming alive one by one.

Most demons are evil. That sorceress with the blue eyes is an evil demon. He could not forget the way she sang her threats to him. And the air around them had turned electric. As if the dormant spirits within the mansion's region had been summoned to do her biding. He could still remember how his blood had boiled with loathing at that girl who had tried to hurt his mistress. She is a demon alright.

But what about Saya? Even with her self-healing abilities and the fact that she never ages. He had long accepted these peculiarities ever since she had accepted him as her companion. She has the physical qualities of being a demon. But he could not sense any malice in her. She had managed to stop the flow of his time, but she never intended to make him like her.

If Saya is not a demon on his category, how would he classify himself?

Haji took a deep breath and shifted on his seat. He has not slept a wink since he had died and was reborn at the bottom of the cliff. He wished he had managed to save Saya's cello. Music would help him clear his thoughts as he contemplates on what will they do next.

His gut told him that somehow, Amshel Goldschmidt is behind all of what is happening. He is the only suspect he had in mind that precipitated the turn of events.

Contrary to what Amshel Goldschmidt thinks that all gypsies are stupid, dirty and superstitious, there is one person who defies this belief. Haji has always been shrewd and observant. And his instincts have always been sharper than what he lets on. He shows them what they expect them to see in him, and they never once realized his true intelligent nature, except maybe Amshel who probably had a small inkling of his capability. But he never gave the older man a chance to prove his suspicions. He had did not tried to correct the assumptions, as he believes that keeping this capricious man in the dark would be to his advantage.

Although Amshel had never directly caused him trouble during the years he was growing up in the Zoo, whenever he gets involved into one of Saya's daring escapades, he could tell that Amshel is always delighted to be the bearer of news that he must be dealt with accordingly. His cold countenance could not hide the sadistic sparkle in his eyes, whenever his punishment was administered: be it a whipping on his back or starving him for several days.

" An insignificant animal that needs to be taught where his place should be" Amshel would often say.

Upon his first arrival at the Zoo, they only need to see his dirty face and clothes to conclude that he is just a stupid monkey that Joel needs for his eccentric collection. Another one of Joel's acquisitions that he wants to observe and experiment on. Amshel always reminded Haji that he was a mere thing that he had purchased for the price of a bag of gold coins from his parents. And they can do whatever they want to him: treat him like an animal, disembowel him, play sadistic games with him, take him for sexual pleasure. A thing that has no right to decided and live for himself.

True. From other's point of view, it is inhuman to sell your own offspring to a stranger so you can feed your stomach. But his dying grandmother was a great seer in their long line of gypsy blood. And she had once saw his future, at the hands of strangers. She had trembled at what awaits her only grandson. And she refused to speak about it, only giving cryptic advices on what to do about him. The time will soon arrive when fate will come for him. His family initially wanted to avoid the route they were taking, a last attempt to thwart his destiny. But his grandmother refused. It is a sacrifice they must make_. It is what Fate has decided_, she had said. And she would speak no more.

By the time he turned 12, his destiny came calling. They were selling trinkets and charm bracelets that they had made by their own hands in one of the night bazaars in Deauville, a popular seaside resort for the rich, when Amshel spied him trying to steal from Joel's. He was quickly apprehended and Amshel had wanted to turn him over to the local gendarmerie and leave him to rot in prison. But Joel noted his fine bone structure and his piercing ice blue eyes, and thought them an unusual color for a gypsy. So, he instructed Amshel to buy the boy with whatever price his parents had named. It was a painful farewell to his family, and his grandmother tied a blue silk ribbon on his hair before kissing him goodbye_. For luck_, she had whispered.

At first, he was angry with his family for betraying him, but he mellowed down, knowing full well that his family will survive a bit more comfortably, and he now accepts his new situation. But he is anxious with his new life, agitated with what is awaiting for him when they reached his new..home. And he has no idea what his new masters will do to him. The old man, Joel, seems kinds but stern. He could not sense any evilness within this being. But the other man, the one with the languid eyes, Amshel. He is wary of him. People with eyes like him are the most dangerous and evil of men. Because they know how to wear a mask perfectly to hide their evil intentions. His years of living in the streets and travelling with his gypsy family made him wise to the ways of the world. He can easily tell when a man is lying and not telling the truth. And no disguise could ever fool him, not with his sharp eyes.

_**Let me give my love to you**_

_**Let me take your hand**_

_**As we walk in the dimming light**_

_**Oh darling understand**_

Glancing down at the sleeping girl in front of him, he brushed back a lock of hair from her forehead. It's been a few days since the fire at the Zoo. Saya has been growing weaker each day. Though she tries to eat as much as she can, she clearly has no appetite. She has become withdrawn, sullen and silent. She had cried a few times during the first night. But these past three days, her eyes looked worn out with unshed tears. He knew what element was missing in her diet: the blood that Joel regularly gives her.

The reality that they no longer had a home to go to has not yet completely sunk in. Sooner or later, Saya will no longer be able to bottle up her emotions. How is he going to tell her that the "medicine" she always take after every meal is human blood? He does not know how to extract blood the way Joel does and keep it fresh. When he hunts for his own sustenance, he has to drink the precious liquid fast, while the heart still beats. But as soon as it stops, the blood turns to poison, making him retch. He had learned it yesterday when he tried to drink a few more draughts from the travelling peasant he had killed. The blood tasted dead, and the smell no longer fragrant. Like stumbling upon a decomposing animal.

A hungry and uninformed Saya is not a good combination. He gave a bitter smile. Gone were the days when he only need to preoccupy himself on how best to distract Saya from mischief. He had become her only guard, maid, tutor, family and friend all rolled into one. He swallowed hard at the last one. _Friend. Only a friend, nothing more. _And he was a planning to confess his feelings that day to her. Knowing Saya, she would soon snap out of her grieving mood and plan for her next step. And he is guessing that she will come after that girl who looked so much like her.

_**A window**_

_**An opened tomb**_

_**The sun crawls**_

_**Across your bedroom**_

_**A halo**_

_**A waiting room**_

_**Your last breaths**_

_**Moving through you**_

He steeled himself for the coming dawn. As soon as she wakes up, he would have to tell her the truth. She would be extremely angry when she finds out that what she was really drinking. She would never speak to him again when she learns that he has known all along and never said a word to her. But, she must either accept the truth or she won't. Otherwise, she will grow weaker still. If worst comes to worse, he would force her to hunt.

He looked out of the window and saw that the moon was indeed shining brightly. Tomorrow night will be a full moon. A perfect night for hunting. Autumn equinox will be upon them in a few more day's time.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Additional notes: Aside from carefully choosing the titles of the chapters, which I based on my musical inspiration, I try to think of the dominant theme I want to emphasize . Requiem (Chapter 1) is all about Saya remembering the dead: the victims of Diva's massacre. This is also the time when Saya's innocence dies (if you get what I mean).It is one of the most important parts of this series, because it cements the reason why Saya must pursue Diva at all costs. **_

_**As for this chapter, Equinox means night and day have approximately equal length. I decided to push forward Haji's background, introduce him as Saya's partner in an equal footing. Not just being a servant who only does Saya's demands. Although, eventually Haji may have gradually accepted to just obey whatever his mistress wishes, as long as he can tolerate it. But I just can't stand a Haji character who is always passive. He has gypsy blood running on his veins! He should be a bit more aggressive. **_

_**I do not know how my series will turn out. I have already done most of the rough outline, but I am experiencing some writer's block. Helpful suggestions are most appreciated. Sorry if this chapter is still short. Hope you enjoyed reading. I tried to polish this chapter a bit more than the last one..Please review! ^^**_

_**Musical inspiration for this chapter: Meet me in the Equinox by Death Cab for the Cutie **_


	3. Chapter 3: Cry for the Moon

**A/N: Tadaaahhh! Finally! I present to you Chapter 3! Took me so long to write. Sorry for the wait folks! I revised this heavily. And as usual, I may revise this chapter if it needs to be. So keep on sending me your feedbacks!**

**So sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes! **

**Special thanks goes to: **

**ILoveItachi97 **

**Hydrostatic **

**zealith **

**Saya and Hagi together 4 ever**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to review!**

**As usual, I do not own Blood+. I hope you enjoy reading! **

**oOoOoOo**

_**Follow your common sense**_

_**You cannot hide yourself**_

_**Behind a fairytale **_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Only by revealing the whole truth **_

_**Can we disclose**_

_**The soul of this bulwark **_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Forever and ever **_

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapter 3**

**Cry for the Moon**

There was a sound of glass breaking. It echoed throughout the entire house, as the glass hit the marble stone floor, shattering into a million fragments. The dark red liquid that the glass was holding slowly spreads across the floor, staining the fine stone, its red color contrasting dramatically against the stark white marble.

" You are lying, Haji" Saya panted, trembling with rage. " Tell me you are lying!"

Haji looked down at her, his face devoid of any emotion. A week had passed since she had taken her last "medicine" that Joel had given to her. A week since the massacre at the Zoo. A week since the nightmare started.

She was having trouble eating since that day. Her stomach was constantly growling, but every time she puts food in her mouth, her appetite is gone. She could only manage one or two bites. She's lucky if she can eat more than five spoonfuls of food. She was always thirsty, her throat always dry. But no matter how much water she tried to drink, she could not quench her thirst. She was worried about so many things. The least of them was her medicine that she always take after each meal. She knew she was reaching her limit. Her fingers were trembling. She could even feel her knees weakening, like she was still trying to recuperate from a bad cold or something which is strange as she never got sick in her entire life, unlike the other servants residing at the mansion.

This morning, she was determined to eat more. The new house that Haji had secured for them was a few miles closer to the Zoo. The house was also left behind by the owners, who were also victims of the massacre. They had been staying there for 2 days now. It was more isolated than the last one. So chances of anyone stumbling within the house's parameters is nil.

She had woken up to the sound of fresh fruit being sliced: apples and cantaloupe. Haji had immediately prepared a tray for her and she ate some of the fruit. She was slightly cheered that she managed to polished off a slice of each fruit. It was the first meal she had ever finished. But she was still feeling weak. She was still complaining of headaches and blackouts to Haji, when he suddenly went out and brought back a glass filled with thick red liquid. _Her medicine._

She was about to ask where Haji had managed to get her medicine, when he suddenly spoke.

_" You need to drink this quickly. The liquid will spoil easily" He held out a tray for her, his head bowed, his eyes not meeting hers. _

_She was puzzled. " Why? Is it because you have just concocted this on your own?" She took the glass and was about to drink the contents, when she stopped, studying the liquid with her sharp eyes. The familiar metallic smell of the liquid tingling her nose. It sent fire down her throat, making them burn. She swallowed painfully. _

_Thump.. Thump.. The sound of a slow beating heart humming in her ears. _

_She has an uncanny sense of hearing and smell. She had always tried to hide this information from Joel, Amshel and the servants for fear that they will treat her more differently than ever before. It was bad enough that most of the older servants who had been in their employment for so long, had often stayed away from her path. It made her feel like she was such a freak, an apparition they don't want to deal with, who haunts the mansion . Haji knows about her unusual abilities. She was most afraid that he too will avoid her. But he had gradually accepted her difference from him little by little. _

_The thumping heart does not belong to Haji. She knows how Haji's heart beats. When he is excited, angry or happy. She knew precisely how his heart beats whatever his emotional high is. This thumping sound is different. She could pick out its emotions as it beats unsteadily. Like it was desperately fighting for its survival. _

_She slowly lowered her hand holding the glass filled with liquid. She was starting to see Haji in a new light. She narrowed her eyes, staring at him, looking at his bowed head. __**He was clearly trying to tell her something!**_

_Mustering enough strength, but feeling her blood starting to boil. She swiftly sat up straight from the bed and lowered her legs on the stone floor. It felt cold, the white marble with its brown and blue veins. Without a word, she walked passed him and headed straight to the door, where she could hear the faint beating of the heart louder than before. _

_She placed her right hand on the brass doorknob. What will she find outside this door? Fingers trembling, she turned the knob clockwise and pushed the heavy wood forward. _

_A gasping sound met her ears. She turned to her left and saw a young man, about the same age as Haji, tied up to the teeth, sprawled on the stone floor. His mop of dirty straw-colored hair covered most of his forehead and eyes. His shirt, which must have been white in color previously, was soaked with sweat, grime and blood. He was obviously breathing very heavily, as he wheezed and gasp, the bite marks on his neck pouring out copious amounts of red liquid. The late morning sunlight streaming from the windows made the liquid redder._

_Even with the man's body odor of badly rotting cheese and sweat, the metallic smell hung heavily around the air like a heavy veil. Saya took a step forward to inspect the man lying at her feet. Against her will, she was being pulled like a magnet towards the prostrated man. _

_With the fire raging in her throat magnified, she took a slow swallow of her saliva, feeling her canine teeth grow a few centimeters. __**That has never happened before. **__The teeth painful tearing at her gums._

_She kneeled beside the man, cradling his head gently, stroking his hair away from his forehead. She saw his pale blue eyes, cloudy with dying ecstasy. He tried to hold up his tied hands, as if to touch her face and check that this beautiful vision he was seeing is real. Her fingertips strayed over the bite wounds on his neck, when she saw the blood bubbled up and the man gave a final gasp before he breathed his last. _

_**Will she give in to the call of blood?**_

_Saya bend over, sniffing the sweet smell of the liquid, her eyes never blinking, when she realized that the blood is dying. The sweet smell that called to her like a siren is slowly turning putrid. _

_Snapping her head up, she unceremoniously pushed the man's head away from her lap, as if he had turned into a grotesque piece of dead animal body part. _

_She could not stop the roaring in her ears. Her anger mounted higher and her blood boils over as the truth sunk in: she had been drinking blood all this time! The life-giving liquid of humans that runs all over their flesh. Is she really some kind of monster, then?_

_She almost flew to Haji's side inside her room. She saw he was now looking straight at her, waiting for her, still holding the tray with glass, where the blood red liquid was shining like thick wine. _

" You are lying, Haji" Saya panted, trembling with rage. " Tell me you are lying!"

Silence. Haji continued to stare at her, his expression unreadable.

She walked towards him, ignoring the shards of glass that she had swept from the tray earlier. Feeling them under her feet, crushing them further, the tiny fragments embedding themselves on her flesh. Her foot protested painfully, but she did not care.

" Since when?" she gritted her teeth. " Since _when_ have you known the condition of my medicine?"

" Since the day I saw you heal" He answered in a monotone. He felt his chest tightening. _I'm sorry Saya. I truly am, but you need to know! _ " I was… curious about the nature of your physiology. So I did some covert investigation on my own"

She had almost forgotten that incident. She was practicing on _**Cristiani**_, her Stradivarius cello that Joel had bought for her, one rainy afternoon, when one of its strings snapped and cut her fingers. Haji was supervising her training, having surpassed her skills long before, which irritated the hell out of her. When the string gave way, she was surprised at the sudden pain, and got worried that the string might have damaged the varnished maple wood.

_" Ah, Saya! Your fingers!" Haji had immediately withdrew an impeccably white silk handkerchief to wipe the blood from her fingers. _

_" It's okay, Haji" Saya absent-mindedly examining the pristine instrument, the sting from the cut, instantly evaporated as the wound slowly closed._

_" Ah!" Haji exclaimed in amazement when he saw her wound had closed, her hands smooth again. " Your hands…"_

_" What about it?"_

_She had forgotten that her wounds normally closed immediately. She had heard talk at the servants' hall that her abilities to heal are..disturbing.._

_She looked at Haji, studying his astonished face. She could not explain the reason herself and just assumed she was as normal as any other people. " They always do that you know." She bought the formerly wounded fingers to her lips and smelled them. Her body fluids has a pleasant smell unlike any other. She could not find anything to compare them with it. _

_Haji looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. So she rolled her eyes in exasperation. " My wounds, Haji. My wounds. No matter what accidents I encounter, they always heal"_

_When Haji still was not answering her, she became irritated. " Come! I am hungry. Let's raid Beth's kitchen and look for something to eat. I can smell coconut pie" _

Trust Haji to do his own brand of "covert investigation". She knew Haji have fast hands and has the talent to make himself "invisible". People don't usually notice him unless he wants them to. He can steal anything if he want to: a belt, a silk ribbon, a pocket watch, a necklace, a ring. And she could easily imagine him stealthily sneaking in the dead of the night, picking a lock with a pair of hairpins, usually her own, and read through Joel's files in his library without arousing suspicion.

But why did she not realize this when Haji fell to his death at the cliff? There was blood everywhere! And the servants? Accidents occur in the kitchens now and then and all around the estate. And she thought her senses are sharper than anyone else's.

" A composition of scents that Joel developed" Haji said, apparently, reading her mind.

_A composition of scents? _To mask the smell of blood?

A mixture of confusion and disbelief crossed her face, before she caught herself and she narrowed her eyes towards him. Haji could almost feel the corners of his mouth tugging into a half smile. For a split second there, the old Saya was back, erasing the horrors of the past week.

" Joel developed a scent to mask the smell of blood. He instructed the servants to use the scent in every part of the house, including the linens and the servant's uniforms. Everyone assumed it was part of the cleaning rituals that the inhabitants of the mansions have adopted. " Haji made some sweeping gestures on the rosewood furniture inside the room.

A simple household item that Joel cleverly devised to avoid potential disaster. Desensitizing her sense of smell is essential to keep a household running smoothly. She had become accustomed to the smell that it barely registered to her brain. It was like breathing it as commonly as oxygen.

But now, with the mansion destroyed and living away from the normal confines of their home, her dulled senses have awakened. And Haji suspects that it will be more enhanced once she had resumed her blood drinking. He should know. He had just discovered this morning that he can use his fingernails and hands as knife substitutes.

Haji watched his mistress' eyes glaze with concentration. She was finally analyzing the small things she had taken for granted. She had never realized that the entire household at the Zoo had revolved around her existence. Joel had the foresight to anticipate any questionable activities that might occur once he started keeping Saya as a permanent member of the household. The subtle transitions in the running of the household is smooth. If someone questioned the changes, Joel had the answer already prepared. And whenever a servant crosses the line of being more than prying, they are immediately assigned to another part of France to look after the vast properties of the Goldschmidt family.

Haji had to marvel at the extent of Joel's dedication and patience. He was a true master of controlling things. As the head of one of the foremost families in France, he has a duty to maintain and increase the family assets, stand guard and protect the members of the family from all sorts of scandal, and indulge in his favorite pastime of experimenting and collecting all dead and living items that strike his fancy. No one and nothing escapes Joel's sharp eyes.

If anyone has a notion of Haji's intelligent mind, it would be Joel, Haji surmised. Joel was the one who supervised his rigorous schedule when he was growing up at the household: mathematics, geography, arts, languages and music. He had honed his skills and learning because of Joel. And for that he is grateful for the deceased old man, whatever his intentions he had for them.

He continued to study Saya, who is now standing still as a statue, while she digest the few bits and pieces of facts she had found out. He knew she was in for a rude awakening.

**oOoOoOo**

Saya is now looking at herself in a different perspective. How did she really became a member of the Goldschmidt family? Joel had often treated and called her as his only daughter. But truth be told, she had always instinctively known she was never a product of Joel's loins. His only son, Joel II has always lived in Paris. He has never traveled to the Zoo in his entire life, as his mother never particularly liked staying at the Zoo. The Lady Goldschmidt preferred Paris, with its latest fashions and entertainment. Joel will travel to capital and spend a few weeks there every spring and summer. But never for longer periods of time. Amshel, his half-brother, would assume second in command whenever Joel is absent.

Besides, hearing idle talk from other older servants has only confirmed her suspicions that she was never really a true daughter. And yet… And yet, she was treated reverently by Joel.

_**Indoctrinated minds so very often **_

_**Contain sick thoughts **_

_**And commit most of the evil they preach against **_

_But what about Diva? _A voice mockingly reminded her. _What's so special about you that he chose you over Diva?_

Arrgh! Her inner mind screamed out in frustration. Now she is getting confused.

She turned a bit to her left to the direction of the door, the smell of the rotting blood lingering in the air. There is still the question of her sustenance. She wrinkled her nose a bit, her eyes narrowing. Her boiling rage had lowered into a simmer. She was still angry at Haji and Joel for keeping secrets from her. She felt the sting of their betrayal and she doesn't like it one bit.

She sneaked a glance at Haji and noted that he was still standing in front of her, patiently waiting for her. She supposed she should grateful for his continued support despite learning about the disturbing facts about her. But she is too angry to care for the moment.

_Blood-drinker. _She really is a blood drinker, like what the other servants had whispered behind her back. She abhorred the thought that she was taking her sustenance from the very life force of other people. Even though they were afraid of her, she never dared come near them for fear of hurting them. They look more fragile than her supposedly "sick" self, as what Joel implied on her health.

She clenched her hands into tight fists. Tears start pouring from the corners of her eyes. She heard Haji take a deep breath and moved closer.

" Stay away, Haji!" she whispered. She took a step back, feeling her throat tighten.

" But, Saya. We have to hunt" he started to protest, taking another step to her.

" I said stay away!" she screamed.

Haji stopped and stared at her with his misty, ice-blue eyes, looking hurt and saddened. He lifted his right hand up, to reach out to her, but changed his mind halfway. He took another deep breath, nodded and turned away. He went out of the room, closing the door with a click.

As soon as his footsteps faded, she grabbed the tray that he placed on the side table and flung it on the door. It made a loud noise, and the dented flat tray dropped on the stone floor with a resounding clatter, leaving scratch marks on the polished wooden door.

She then proceeded to stripping the bedcovers and tearing open the pillowcases. She kicked the bed, knocking the vase of fresh flowers. Stomping on the petals, crushing them with her bare, bleeding feet. She screamed, she raged, she vented out her anger and frustration on the innocent furniture, until the room was in total chaos. It was a childish thing to do, giving in to her tantrums, but she had no other way now of releasing her anguish. She cried until her eyes were red and stingings and she could not breathe anymore.

She was homeless. She was weak. And she was alone. How else is she supposed to survive in the outside world?

**oOoOoOo**

Haji sighed and stared down at the tray he was holding, when he returned to the kitchen. The untouched leg of chicken that he had baked in the oven looked pathetic on the fine china. He would have accepted if his cooking skills were not on par with the Zoo's chef, but he knew perfectly well on how to prepare a simple repast whenever he and other Goldschmidts go out hunting for a few days. He was always assigned to prepare the game that they had killed that day.

No, his skills are not to blame. I'ts that stubborn pride that is to blame.

He glanced at the window outside, where the clouds are turning orange and pink. It was nearing twilight, and Saya is still refusing to eat. She would not take any food he prepared, not even a drop of wine. She only drinks water to sustain her weakening body. Everytime he leaves a tray in front of her door, he would return back and it still remains untouched. Her blood medicine, which he carefully harvests from his victims would not even entice her to come out of her hole. Too bad they spoil so easily.

She had refused to let him in her bedroom since finding out the truth. He could imagine the chaos she had created inside. From the sounds of ripping linens, glasses and porcelain breaking, and rattling wood, he gauged a 10 percent survival rate of anything resembling a furniture inside her bedroom.

" You and your stubborn beliefs!" Haji cursed softly to himself. He was nearing his limit. She was such a pampered, spoiled princess, always believing in the goodness of others, through her rose-colored spectacles. She had forgotten the other side of the coin. She had only tasted the good life, as Joel never permits her to venture out of the Zoo grounds. Oh, but there are a few attempts, of course. Courtesy of her schemes to see the outside. And he would always accompany her on her escapades, albeit reluctantly. He has no choice. And he always earned the brunt of the punishments whenever they get discovered by the guards stationed in the boundaries of the Zoo's property. The Zoo is even more heavily guarded than the Palace of Versailles, in his opinion.

He does not resent taking care Saya. It's more of the fact that she still acts like an impatient child who discovers that fairies do not really exist. Saya will always be his responsibility, he sighed.

At first, he could not understand this arrangement. Girls should always be accompanied by their matronly chaperones. And Saya is almost marriageable in age, give or take a couple more years. He accepted the duty without question when he was young. But as he was growing up and feeling all those male hormonal urges kick in, it was becoming so increasingly hard to stay close to her without all his pulses thundering like a racehorse. And she could be so damn clueless when it comes to sexual innuendoes, even if the intention is innocent. He felt his face heating up, when her remembered the times she gallivanted around in the heavy rain wearing nothing but scraps of lacy underwear.

He had questioned Joel about the strange arrangement the year he turned 16. He was getting more and more awkward spending most of his time alone with his Saya, who is always affectionate. Except, the more affectionate she is, the more she becomes closer to him. She would always hug him, cling to him and even kiss him. Most inappropriate.

It wasn't until during one of his nightly forays in the library did he found out Joel's real purpose for him and Saya.

_He is supposed to mate with Saya and attempt to produce an offspring for Joel's observation. _

In the end, they were just lab specimens for Joel. No matter how much education he plied on to him. No matter how much affection he showers Saya with. They are still subjects of observation.

Haji banged his fist on the granite counter, feeling the stone vibrate. Saya is fast deteriorating before is very eyes. He wished, he could have a copy of Joel's experiment notebooks, so he could find another alternative medicine for his mistress. He could not sit still in one corner. His senses are always on the alert. It was probably the result of the restless blood that Saya gave to him.

He swallowed and counted to ten, trying to calm his nerves. Already, his thirst is becoming unbearable again.

He paused, tilting his head and looking up. All was quiet on the second floor. Saya was probably sleeping, worn out again from all her crying. He can leave her alone for an hour or so. Besides, he can easily sense if anyone is lurking within their vicinity for several miles away.

If only Saya can understand his acceptance of what he is made of now. If only she can realized the path that has now been opened for her by fate. She needs to strengthen herself to find out more about her biological history and how to deal with it. He would kill more humans for his survival if need be, as long as it would give him the power to protect her.

**oOoOoOo**

_**You can't go on hiding yourself **_

_**Behind old fashioned fairytales **_

_**And keep washing your hands in innocence **_

_A sound of someone crying softly. _That was what woke Saya up in the middle of the fourth night since finding the out the truth from Haji. They were supposed to be alone in this house. And yet, she felt another presence. She sat up from the bed and realized that the nightgown she was wearing had even suffered damaged from her own hands. They were now ripped into shreds, exposing her naked body in the moonlight. She pulled her blanket up to her chest, to cover them, all the while peering around in the room. She could see the broken furniture and the scattered bits and pieces of linens and china on the stone floor. She was alone. And Haji wouldn't dare come in, given her state of mood.

_Maybe it's my imagination, _she thought to herself, straining her ears to hear more. It was so dead quiet. The ringing silence filling her ears. Normally, she would grow accustomed to the sounds of the night: the low murmur of sleeping birds, the singing of the cicadas, the rustling of the oak trees.

She gave a start when she heard the sobbing sound again. There _was _someone else within their vicinity.

Bundling up the thin blankets that covered her, she ripped the linen and quickly covered herself up toga-style. The linen came down to her knees, the ragged hemline barely brushing her skin. She spied a small walking stick at one of the corners of the bed posts and ran out of the room to look for the source of the sound.

Barely a few minutes had passed when she almost stumbled outside the main entry of the house. The moon was shining brightly tonight, but the dense growth of trees had blotted out most of the light hitting the ground. But she can perfectly see in the darkness: the outlines of the tall unkempt grass, and the uneven hedges lining the pathway, an occasional squirrel munching on acorns.

The sound of crying grew louder as she approached a cluster of gnarled elm trees a few meters ahead. She can make out a figure in white, crouched low on the ground cover. As she went further, her feet stepped on some dried twigs, snapping them loudly.

The figure looked up and gave a shriek.

Saya gave a startled gasp too and took a step backward.

" Please don't hurt me!" The girl whimpered. She was wearing her nightclothes, blond hair spilling from her nightcap. She was looking up at Saya with her frightened blue eyes, while holding up her hands to shield her face, a lame attempt in protecting herself from whatever danger lurks in the dark forest.

It took a while before Saya can calm her racing heart. _Thank goodness it was not someone else! _Robbers and thieves are always rampant in the countryside.

" How did you get in here?" Saya asked, lowering the stick she was holding. Better not frighten the girl further. She looked too young to be out on her own. She tilted her head, studying the frightened face. Thirteen? Maybe twelve?

" I…I don't know" her lips was trembling with fear. Her hands shook as she tried remind in her crouching position, too scared to do anything further. " I was sleeping in my bed, and I thought I was dreaming. And then, the next thing I knew, I woke up, and here I am surrounded by darkness."

Saya narrowed her eyes. _Haji? Could Haji be behind this? _She felt the wind pick up speed, as it continued to blow behind her towards the girl. It brought back eerie memories of the night her life changed. She felt goosebumps forming on her arms.

" Come!" she held out her hand, " get inside and stay for the night. Tomorrow, I will have my…companion send you home"

The girl stared back at her, wondering whether she should trust the young lady who was wearing ragged clothings. She did not look like a witch that her mother often describes during her bedtime stories. Nor is she a princess because of her clothes. But she looks thin enough to be a wooden sprite, or even a fairy. Her white skin seemed to glow inside, and her curly hair seemed too heavy for her thin face.

Slowly, but surely, she reached out and took the hand being offered to her.

Saya felt the warm, small hands close around her palms. Pulling the small girl up to a standing position, she took another step back, and allowed the moonlight shine a spot on the girl, so she could see her clearly. She looked well-fed and healthy enough, and wondered whether her mother had realized that she was missing.

She felt a pang in her chest. This girl probably have everything that she used to have, until recently : a home and a family. Someone who will worry about her and protect her when she is in danger. Feeling her throat tighten, she swallowed gently pulled the girl towards the direction where she came from.

The gently blowing breeze had stopped abruptly. Then, it started blowing again, this time, towards Saya's direction.

Saya took a deep breath and froze in her tracks. She could smell the familiar salty, metallic smell of…. blood. She slowed down, trying to calm herself, her heart racing with excitement, her senses becoming sharper, her veins throbbing with alertness.

The faintly sweet smell of blood came from the girl behind her.

_Damnation_! She muttered to herself. _Not now!_

Saya turned slowly to look back at the girl. She was oblivious to her inner conflicts. She was looking at her rather curiously, a puzzled look settling on her small, heart-shaped _innocent _face.

She took another deep breath and almost groaned out loud. _Big mistake, _she thought, as the smell of blood intensified, tracing a burning path down her throat. She could feel her senses going on high: her taste buds tingling, her ears perking up in attention at the heartbeats she was hearing. Her eyes widened, taking in the intricate pattern of blue-green veins underneath the girl's white skin.

" Your eyes are glowing." the girl said. " they're like jewels"

" Are they?" she replied in a raspy voice. She cleared her throat. _What the devil, Saya? She's a girl! A child! _" What's your name?" _now her voice sounded seductive._

" Angelique" she gave her a brilliantly smile, the dimples showing in her cheeks.

Saya reached out and caressed the girl's cheeks, feeling the soft skin. Angelique's eyes fluttered, enraptured by the beautiful sight she was seeing in front of her: the wooden sprite with the brilliantly glowing red eyes, becoming more ethereal before her . It was like living out of a fairytale book.

Saya closed here eyes slowly, feeling her canine teeth growing again. _Aaahhh.. The sound of the heart beating is like music to her ears_. And the air all around her seemed to conspire against her will. Drowning her with the intoxicating smell of blood.

_Don't you dare touch her! _A voice warned inside her head.

_A tiny bite on the neck won't make much of a difference. _Another voice contradicted. _And she won't remember a thing._

_Yesss.. _Another voice hissed. _A simple drink would suffice. Unless you like what you have tasted, then..._

Against her will, Saya opened her eyes and found herself staring straight down at the young girl with blue eyes.

**oOoOoOo**

Haji watched silently at the scene unfolding before him: the prey trapped by the predator. Her eyes glowed fire-red like rubies. And they seemed to have the power to hypnotized their victims just by staring at her mesmerizing eyes.

For a first time hunter, she was doing quite well. She has not yet fully developed as a prime hunter. But given time, she would be a formidable predator.

Will she take the bait?

He watched with bated breath as he waited for her to react..

**oOoOoOo**

It took all of Saya's self control to wrench her gaze away from the girl. She looked up, clenching her teeth behind her tensed mouth, mentally counting to ten, anything, anything to distract herself from touching the girl further.

She turned away, breaking their eye contact. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the girl shook her head as if trying to clear her clouded mind. She gave a shiver. " It suddenly turned cold" she said, and she felt her hand tremble.

" Yes" she answered, pulling her again towards the path she had taken earlier. _Tomorrow, _she told herself, _I will force myself to eat. It's time to make amends to Haji and deal with this blood drinking hobby._

" I will bring you to your home myself first thing tomorrow morning" Saya called out over her shoulder. _The sooner you are gone, the better, _she thought. Then she heard some rustling behind her, the sudden gust of wind, and finally a sharp snap.

Angelique did not answer, instead, her hand suddenly went limp and lost its hold on her hand.

Saya turned, expecting the girl had probably tripped over something, and saw Haji, holding the now limp girl in his arms. Her neck had been twisted grotesquely, the blood gushing out of her broken skin. Her eyes were still wide open with shock, unable to comprehend what has happened.

" Even if you bring her home, there's no one to welcome her with open arms" Haji wiped his mouth as he swallowed a mouthful of blood. He stared at her, his expression as unreadable as ever.

" You!" Saya dropped the walking stick she was holding_. How could he be so cruel_? She rushed towards the lifeless girl. Pushing Haji away from Angelique, she caught hold of her, cradling her like a doll.

"Angelique!" she screamed. She did not blink, and the light in her eyes have dimmed. Saya gently tried to turn her head properly, clumsily trying to repair a broken toy. The girl gave a final lurch, and then she was no more.

Saya was trembling with rage. Already the body is starting its initial decomposition. The blood, slowly becoming foul. _Sweet Angelique. All your dreams turning to nightmare. _

" Haji!" She stood up and slapped him hard on the face. " How dare you, Haji! That girl was innocent! Anyone would do, except her! Why do you need to go far to provoke me?" A tear fell from her right eye cheek, glistening red against her white cheek.

" I brought her here, after I chanced upon the robbers killing her parents. Had I left her alone, she would have died anyway" Haji said quietly. A gashed had formed in his cheek where Saya had slapped him hard. It was throbbing painfully.

" But you could have just killed the robbers instead!" Saya's voice broke. _She could have meet a less painful death than dying in such a horrible way._

"I did." Haji said. The two robbers bore a grudge against the girl's father, who they thought cheated them during a business dealing. As soon as they had killed the parents, they had planned on raping the girl and selling her to a brothel, before he had swooped in for the kill. He _had _saved the girl from a horrible fate. But there was no need for Saya to know the gritty details.

" Why, Haji!" Saya wailed in despair. Everything was different not too long ago.

" I will never forgive myself if you deteriorate further before my eyes. " he bowed his head, asking for forgiveness. " If I need to kill as many _innocent _people for you to survive, I will do so without hesitation."

Saya swallowed her tears, her throat still painful with thirst. She could smell Haji's blood from the wound she had given to him. They smell faintly sweet. Much like her own blood.

_It's time to stop pretending. It's time to stop feigning innocence. She should have completely accepted her difference against humans a long time ago. Joel had already accepted that drinking blood was part of her survival, didn't he? And he harvested her sustenance without causing death to other people. Perhaps she and Haji could both find a way to compromise their existence with humans. The time to start growing up has come, whether she liked it or not. _

Her last tears had stopped flowing as soon as her anger had died down. She simply had no more strength to resist. She may have lost everything, but she still have Haji. What would she do without him, then? If he had succumbed to his untimely death at the bottom of the cliff? She would probably had gone berserk with her self-imposed starvation and caused unspeakable havoc in the neighboring villages.

She cupped his jaw with her right hand, caressing the closing wound softly with her thumb. He looked up at her glowing red eyes, enraptured at their flawless beauty. His mistress had calmed down at last. He slowly dropped into a kneeling position , offering himself to the goddess before him.

She moved closer to him, her arms sliding past his shoulders, head bending, hot breath close on his skin.

Haji closed his eyes, when he felt her sharp, canine teeth pierced his neck.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: I know this chapter is probably too long, but thanks for sticking with it. It will get better, I promise! This is my first fanfic with many chapters, so please be gentle with me. T^T**

**Cry for the moon, is a fitting song for Saya. I know she is too melodramatic here, but I figured, she should be because losing everything she is familiar with is quite devastating for any normal person (even if Saya is not a normal person). **

_**Musical inspiration for this chapter: Cry for the Moon by Epica**_

**Don't forget to rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Angel's Punishment

_**A/N: Finally! Chapter 4, folks! Took me a long time to complete. I've been distracted with my other writing job.. And I heavily revised this one, as usual. **_

_**Many thanks to the people who took the time to read this. Even more thanks to people who wrote in their reviews. I accept any suggestions and feedbacks for my attempts here..**_

_**I do not own Blood+. And I do not own the rights to the song lyrics and the poem excerpts. Enjoy reading, everyone!**_

_**Caution: Lemons ahead!**_

**oOoOoOo**

_**I don't know why**_

_**A soul deceased**_

_**A broken hope**_

_**A choking breeze**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapter 4**

**The Angel's Punishment**

The large king-sized bed gave a final creak, as the man humped his way into ecstasy. The sound of flapping flesh, the sweat sliding from one body to another was unpleasant in her ears. She looked bored, staring at the ornate ceiling of the master suite: golden cherubs playing in the clouds, shooting bows of arrows at young lovers running in the fields filled with flowers.

_I hate this scene_, Diva thought as Amshel gave a lurch on top of her and went still. He was breathing heavily, his face red. He withdrew his cock out from between her legs, leaving a trail of sticky seed on the silk sheets and on her inner thighs.

She imagined the fire from the lamps, eating away at the cherub's faces and turning their cheeks from rosy to black, and nodded to herself_. Amshel would probably pay damages to the hotel's manager._

She was still lying naked on top of the bed. Her body felt sore, her breasts tender with love bites. The pain between her legs has just subsided a bit. Amshel is a big man, and he can be rough when he rides her.

" Your cycle is still off" he said.

She turned at him, her face expressionless.

" I have carefully recorded your cycles for the past 10 years. But until recently, your hormones are getting berserk." Amshel tied the cotton robe around his large body. He stood silently, looking out of the window. It was almost morning. The sky had already lightened into pink and orange.

"Hmm" she said, not really interested with what he has to say. The fire in her throat is starting to heat up again. How soon before her next meal?

It is his lifelong goal that she produce an offspring and perpetuate her dying species. He had not been successful in his attempts during her imprisonment at the Zoo. He thought that it was because he was probably too old. His attempts to lure her sister's cherished companion, Haji have been fruitless. Saya brings him everywhere she goes. And Joel had specifically deemed Haji as the prime choice for Saya's sexual partner.

Amshel had always considered her as his. Saya belongs to Joel. Indeed, only Amshel was the one who takes care of her basic needs. She hardly ever saw Joel.

She lost her virginity a long time ago. She was 12, while Amshel was already in his mid-thirties. He has such creepy hands who likes to touch her body, that she eventually permitted him to commit the deed. He lusted after her nubile body constantly. And often, he would sneak into her prison tower to watch her for hours. But more often than not, he is content with just holding and staring at her like a prized possession. He gets more satisfaction with his voyeuristic tendencies and the fact that he can manipulate her life like a god.

But he _is _useful in many ways. And he has lofty goals. But he is no match for her. She needs a mate who will stand as her equal.

" We will have to try again two days from now." Amshel interrupted her thoughts. " this is most puzzling" He sat down and started scribbling notes on his journal absentmindedly.

She _knows _why her cycle was going berserk. The knowledge has been on the tip of her tongue for quite some time, but she decided not to tell Amshel about it. She's been feeling on the edge because she's experiencing her sister's sexual tension. She is more in tune with her sister's emotional high than Saya is with her. Perhaps it was because she was always in an isolated environment. And one does not need to think hard who Saya is playing with fire with.

Her prude of a sister is finally acknowledging Haji as a potential sexual partner.

She almost laughed out loud at her own thoughts.

Poor Haji. Although she must admit she hated him for always monopolizing her sister's attention away from her. She saw him for the first time when he was about 14. He was wandering within the vicinity of her prison tower, looking for a private place to release his sexual tension. She had felt his excited presence and saw him from one of the high windows of her prison. Despite the amount of distance between them, she could clearly hear his grunts and groans as if he was doing a private performance right in front of her.

She felt herself getting wet just at the thought of Haji's manhood sliding inside of her. _Damn her sister! She's probably in the middle of her coupling with him. _She could feel her insides trembling with excitement, her veins electrified with alertness.

" Amshel," she called out in her lilting voice. " I want to be alone now"

Amshel looked up from his journal, momentarily forgetting where he was. Then he nodded, and strode out of the bedroom muttering that he would send some food and clothes for her, before shutting the door softly behind him. Once Amshel is deep in thoughts with his plans, he can be easily manipulated to her heart's content.

She listened quietly for a moment, waiting for his footsteps to fade somewhere in the penthouse of the hotel before she closed her eyes and began to cupped her breasts. She felt her nipples getting hard as she imagine Haji's lips roaming down her stomach. Her right hand went straight to the tangle of soft curls crowning the top of her mound. Tracing her wet pussy lips, she slid her middle finger inside her and began to stroke the bud. She felt herself blushing with excitement. Using her thumb, she began to rub her clit vigorously.

She gave a soft moan of pleasure_. Ahhh.._

Pushing her index finger in with her middle finger, she groaned out loud, stroking herself much faster. In her mind's eye, Haji's large cock replaced the fingers that slid in and out of her.

She could feel her sexual excitement mounting. Opening her mouth in a silent "Oh" her pussy muscles started to clench her fingers, her pussy making wet noises.

And then, she shuddered, lifting her hips this way and that, as her fingers stroked her clit faster, her body racking with waves of orgasm. She twisted her legs in the sheets, opening herself wider, until she lay back down to the pillows panting, her love juices still pouring out of her burning pussy. 

It took her a few minutes to steady her frantic beating heart. And at that moment, she felt more envious of Saya. Even thought it was _she _who destroyed the mansion and its occupants, taking away everything that her sister was familiar with, she was not successful in taking away her sister's most prized possession: Haji. Too bad, he was with Saya after she had let her out of the tower. Her first goal was to kill Haji and make him hers. That way, not only will she sever his ties to the living world, he would be forced to acknowledge her as the rightful female alpha. The rightful Queen. This world is too small for two Queens to rule the humans.

She rolled on the bed, loving the luxurious feel of the silk sheets. Gut instinct told her that in order to reproduce, Haji is the key. Amshel may not have realized Haji's importance. He only considered Haji worthy because of the Joel values Haji's link to Saya. She would let him experiment a bit more. The possibility of her being wrong about Haji becoming a permanent part of Amshel's experiment with her is still there. There would be enough time to devise a plot to steal Haji and bring her sister to heel.

Diva looked down at her body, sweat glistening on her white skin. The silk sheets rubbing on her thighs is stirring her libido again. She licked her lower lip, her hands, gliding again towards the center of her and rubbing her wet lips.

She had always wanted to try feeding and having sex at the same time. Amshel has no energy and patience to play games with her, he only enjoys watching her. But perhaps she can persuade him to bring in one of those handsome opera extras she saw last night at the Theatre. She liked the dark haired guy with the piercing blue eyes.

Hands teasing her own clit again, she tossed her head up and yielded to the silk sheets sliding on her naked body. Her mouth watered at the thought of the dark-haired guy riding her, while she bites him slowly to his death.

**oOoOoOo**

More than three centuries ago, the peasants of Bordeaux did not escape the Catholic church's persecution against witchcraft. Hundred of witch burnings were held in public places and in the open fields. Many women, children and old women died under the hands of the witch hunters. The Zoo was one of the locations of the mass graves of the suspected witches. There were dozens of women who met their death here that for decades, no one wanted to cross the surrounding forests of the Zoo. The villagers whispered to their children that during twilight, when the mists come, the souls of the witches comes back from the dead to haunt the living.

About a hundred years ago, Joel's grandfather, Philippe Goldschmidt, a son of a well-to-do merchant whose bloodlines was distantly-related to the famous Eleanor of Aquitaine brought his blushing bride with him. The lady, named Isabella, was of Spanish descent, seducing the young Philippe with her liquid gold eyes and dusky skin. Upon viewing the gently rolling hills dotted with lavender and sunflowers, she feel in love with the whole area, eventually persuading Philippe to buy the large tract of land and built a palace fit for the Spanish beauty: the Palais de Tournesol.

But sadly for the young couple, their hopes for filling the palace with several of their children were shattered when Philippe broke his neck in a horse riding accident while Isabella was eight months pregnant with their first child. After the child was born, a son, the parents of Philippe blamed Isabella for their son's untimely death and forcibly took the child away from her. Isabella disappeared after three days of searching for her baby, her body never found. And it is said that Isabella had joined the witches who were still haunting the desecrated grounds of their resting place, singing for the baby she had lost.

Joel had refused to believe that the mansion of his father's birthplace was cursed. Growing up in Paris, and studying under the city's foremost university, he came back to reclaim the mansion and renamed it the Zoo, for his experiments and eccentric collection of plants and animals that he shipped from all over the world.

Saya stared back at the ruins in front of her. The mighty wooden beams that held the bright red roof tiles of her home, now lay fallen, the charred wood black as ink. The water that doused the fire had made the beam crackle as the several days of sun exposure dried the wood thoroughly. The Aubusson carpets were utterly destroyed. She used to hide between the velvet curtains covering the French windows. Now, they were destroyed too. The rest of them were probably carted off by the peasants and robbers who bravely ventured out and inspect the burned down mansion. Many of the valuables that survived the inferno were also missing. Nothing was spared from the robbers' attention.

Her hair hung heavily like a veil to her face. She had refused the female clothes that Hagi had prepared for her, opting instead to wear a stable boy's trousers and white shirts that are rough on her skin. He was able to acquire a pair of calf skin boots for her, two sizes bigger, where she stuffed the toes with rags so that her feet won't slide in further. Tying her hair in a simple ponytail, she wished she still have her straw hats that Marie lovingly keeps in her closet.

Were she alive now, she would probably lament her exposure to the sun's heat_. Ladies must not expose their skin too much under the heat_! She would scold her mistress playfully_. They will call you a bran faced maiden for sure!_

The tragic tale of mansion at the Zoo echoes in her mind as she stared at the bloody stains that dyed the stone floor of the portico leading to the main entrance hall. Perhaps, the legend was true. Perhaps, the mansion really was cursed by the souls of the innocent victims. And perhaps this was heaven's punishment, an atonement for the sins committed by their predecessors.

Haji was up ahead, trying to find the former location of Joel's library. She prayed that they could find something to explain all these things. It was the first step that she had decided. To find something, anything that might give her a clue on how to go on. She was still unsure of her decision. Will she go after Diva? Or will she stay and wait for fate to do something about it? She absentmindedly stared at Haji, who was busy kicking something on the grounds up ahead.

_Haji.._

She felt herself blushing like a ripe tomato as she studied his profile. That long thin nose, the high cheekbones, the flutter of his long lashes. His strong neck, his long, powerful arms..She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She ran her tongue across her upper front teeth, as if licking some remnants of the blood she had drunk from Haji's neck. What to do about Haji?

Last night was a mixture of emotional highs and lows for her. She regretted the loss of Angelique's life. And when she drank Haji's blood, she felt Angelique's vitality seeping through her pores.

And what about her virginity? Is she regretting its loss too?

She turned, shielding her eyes from the midday sun. She still felt sore despite waking up late. The kinks in her body can be felt as she tried to sit up from the bed. She was alone on it, of course. Haji was already making noises downstairs, based from the gentle banging of pots and pans, and the smell of eggs being cooked.

She had studied the faint purplish bruising on her thighs and arms. The pink love bites on her shoulder and chest. There were streaks of dried blood on the inside of her thighs. So that's what loosing virginity is. All this talk of blood and pain that she often hear when the female servants of the Zoo talk at the dead of the night. Their whispers were carried by the wind through her open French windows as she lay on her bed, trying to get some sleep.

_He had carried her as if she weighed nothing back to the house after feeding from his neck. She was half-afraid he would scold her as soon as he sees the chaos she had created inside her bedroom. Instead, he headed straight to another part of the house, where the master bedroom was located. The room has not been slept in. _

_"Ha-haji?" she whispered, suddenly afraid. _

_"Ssshh" he answered, silencing her lips with his index finger. _

_He gently placed her on top of the bed, and under the light of the moon, he took off his coat. _

_She sat up, suddenly feeling alone and shivering. What the hell was she doing? It felt like she was committing something forbidden._

_" H-haji" she tried again, but this time, whatever she was trying to say was lost, when he climbed onto the bed with her, pinning her with his heavy frame. He smelled delicious, his blood scent combined with honeysuckle and roses. It reminded her of long ago summer nights where she would always sneak into his room at the dead of the night and he would read classical works to her aloud until she fell asleep. She would wake up in the morning, in her bed, for he would always bring her back to her room._

_**Come to me in my dreams, and then**_

_**By day I shall be well again!**_

_**For so the night will more than pay**_

_**The hopeless longing of the day.**_

_She recognized the lines he had whispered in her ear. It was one of her favorite poems by Matthew Arnold. She was surprised that Haji remembers all the little details about her favorite things... She closed her eyes, struggling to keep her sanity in check. The sensations she was feeling was entirely new and frightening._

_He began to trace small kisses along her jaw line and down to neck, where for sure, he would feel her pulse racing frantically. She struggled to keep her hands in place, they seemed to have a mind of their own, wandering into places where they should not be. _

_"Saya.." Haji gently bit her lower lip before taking her lips. She could feel his hot breath with her mouth as he teased her tongue, coaxing them to give in. His right hand snaked past her nape, before gathering a handful of hair and tugged it. His left hand is warm, as he cupped her buttocks._

_Squirming underneath him, her hands found his shirt buttons and began opening them one by one, until her fingers began caressing his smooth, hairless chest, finding a hard nipple and pinching it firmly. He gave a groan as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He fumbled with the knot on her makeshift clothes. It gave no resistance and she found herself naked underneath him. _

_He broke his kiss with her and swiftly began to unbuckle his belt and removing his tight breeches. Saya stared at his face, carved like a statue, devoid of blood. He looked so handsome looking down at her, his ice blue eyes glittering with desire._

_Is she doing the right thing? _

_**There is no one to stop you**__, a voice whispered seductively._

_As soon as he was free from his undergarments, Haji resumed his conquest of teasing her with his nimble fingers and lips. _

_Let's see if he's really talented with his fingers, she thought. His hot tongue doing spirals on her belly button, while his hands locking her hips into place. She could feel his warm breath tracing a path in her inner thighs, stopping when he nears the apex, then began to work on a new path on the other. She felt like hitting Haji for not continuing further. _

_" Haji.." she moaned. " S-stop!"_

_"Do you really want me to stop?" he whispered. Ice blue fire in the darkness, holding her attention._

_" Y-yes..N-no.. Maybe" She shut her eyes, and gave a shriek. Haji was softly nibbling her with his mouth, while his fingers stroke her curls, tugging and pulling her. _

_"Sshh." Haji took her in his arms and kissed her hard. She could taste herself on his lips: sweet, like honey. She felt his cock, on her belly, pulsing madly, hard as a rock, soft like satin. Still kissing her, he scissored her open with his fingers, stroking her, playing her like a string instrument. She arched her back, wanting so badly to rip him into shreds. She gasped and moaned, bit his lips a little too hard when he again inserted a finger inside her. Where is he taking her? Grabbing the bedsheets for want of something to anchor her before she floats away in ecstasy, she gave in to the sensations and felt the waves claim her._

_**Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times,**_

_**A messenger from radiant climes,**_

_Haji whispered again, holding her steady as her love juices poured into his palms. As soon as she stopped shuddering, he propped his elbows on each side of her face and looked down at her, intent on memorizing her satisfied face. Gently pulling her legs, he settled between them , ready to enter her. The smooth head of his cock, teasing her clitoris. _

_" Saya" Haji groaned, guiding himself in, inch by inch. She felt her sheath slowly stretching to accommodate him. He was big and rock hard, she was afraid he might tear her apart. She tried to push him away, but he slid in further, filling her to the brim. A sharp pain, mingling with her sigh of surrender. _

_Then he started to move. She was blinded by the thousand points of sensations prickling her. Locking her legs on his waist, she too began to move and meet his deep thrusts. She could feel another wave building inside her. _

_Haji bit her neck, the sharp pain adding to her ecstasy, and she bit him back, tasting the metallic tang on her lips. She began to drink a little of Haji's blood, hating herself for behaving like a glutinous animal. She grazed her fingernails along Haji's back, loving the pulsating power of the man riding on top of her. Two beasts locked in delirious lovemaking. _

_Now, Saya thought. And she gave in to another powerful wave, rocking her body senseless. She could barely hear Haji shout out his climax, as he pulled her roughly against him and poured his seed in her. Their bodies slick with sweat, they lock themselves into a tight embrace. Both hearts pounding wildly. The room became quiet except for their heavy breathing. _

_Saya stared at the ceiling, feeling the beginning of the kinks in her body. Tomorrow, she would probably have faint bruises on her skin. The blood she had drunk from Haji was not enough. She would be needing more to keep her strength up. She glanced down at Haji, whose head was resting between her breasts, soft hair gleaming in the moonlight. He felt heavy. But it was not an uncomfortable kind of heavy. She liked the way he rested on top of her: their legs intertwined, her feet, softly caressing his ankles. She ran a hand on his long hair. _

_**Lay your sleeping head, my love**__, she thought. How long was it since she gave him a haircut? _

_Haji stirred from his short nap. He looked up at her and caught her eye. His eyes were still brilliant with desire. _

_Without another word, Haji shifted his weight and began caressing her sensitive skin. She felt delicious shivers run down her spine._

_**But in my arms till break of day**_

_**Let the living creature lie..**_

_For one night, she thought, as Haji lowered his mouth to her engorged nipples once again. For one night, she would forget everything.._

"Saya.." Haji's soft voice brought her back down to earth.

She looked up, feeling her cheeks redden, looking guilty for being distracted. She went forward to where Haji is standing, her boots making sharp crunching noises, crushing the wood embers and scattering ashes in the soft breeze. The soot tickled her nose and clung to her lashes, she had to blink fast to ward them off as they floated in the soft breeze. A few more hours and the day is coming to an end. She blinked, momentarily caught off-guard. She was standing in a familiar room. Or what remains of a familiar room: Joel's library and study.

Haji is crouching on a pile of burnt books and wooden shelves, lifting some articles buried in the mess. She stopped just a few inches beside him, peering at the pile with a mixture of curiosity and sense of loss.

He looked up at her. " Joel used to keep some valuable articles behind one of the shelves, and I believe this is the one we might be looking for".

Puzzled, she nodded. And Haji began digging around the small iron box that miraculously survived the pillage of the robbers. He tossed the burnt books away and began to set the box upright in its correct position, where she can see part of the door has already been burned and melted. She could see some brown, dirty papers inside.

With a swift crack, Haji broke the door with his strong hands. He threw the door behind him, and stood up to let her see the contents.

Saya bend forward and scooped up some thick wad of parchment, still slightly wet with moisture, a broken pocket watch, a heavy notebook volume, and a folded cloth with something like a key inside. She took the sack that Haji held out for her and dropped them inside together with a few more articles that Haji had managed to salvaged as they made their way deep inside the burnt mansion.

She felt a wave of sorrow passed through her as closed the sack. Opening Joel's most private safe had a tone of finality on it: that Joel was really gone and never coming back. It was akin to the sound of slamming a door shut and entering a new and unfamiliar world.

**oOoOoOo**

Haji had spread all the parchment on the table, letting them dry a bit more after being exposed to both extreme heat and moisture. They were back at the old farmhouse, after a few ours of foraging in the ruins, looking for precious memento they could still find: a small locket that Saya used to wear, a sheet of music, some clothes and a couple of ornate daggers that Saya can use as a weapon. They can be concealed inside her clothing.

He looked up from his work, his gaze wandering at his mistress, who was unusually quiet. She was standing in one of the windows, looking out beyond the hills. He felt his pulse race, remembering her soft skin, the smell of sex in the bedsheets, and the heat of her body as she snuggled next to his bare chest. He tensed a bit, feeling himself harden at the thought of her mouth-watering thighs that gripped at him during his release.

He blinked several times before noticing that Saya was now beside him, not minding that he was standing still for quite some time. She started glancing through the sheets of parchment that they had retrieved from Joel's hidden vault.

" There's nothing in here but some inventory of expensive items that the mansion puts on display," Saya frowned in concentration, then took another parchment, " land titles to some tracts of lands, a key and bank books on his Parisian account" She started to crumple the parchment in frustration. " Nothing that would give us any information we are seeking"

" Wait!" Haji grabbed one of her hands to stop her from damaging the sheets further. She flinched at his touch, and he pulled back his arm, surprised at himself for suddenly feeling sad at her reaction_. Is she regretting what happened last night? _" I'm sorry" he said, not meeting her eyes, " but they may become of use to us, so don't crumple them yet" he grinded his teeth in silent anguish at the mere thought of Saya avoiding skin contact with him.

"they won't be of help to us, " Saya said, banging her fists on the table. He could taste prickles of her anger and frustration in the air. Being impatient as usual.

" Let's be logical", he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before he answered quietly, " how are we supposed to trace back that woman, Diva, if we don't have money to tide us over?"

Apparently, he had hit a nerve when he saw her fist whiten.

_**I don't know why.**_

_**A soul deceased**_

_**A broken hope**_

_**A choking breeze**_

" And how did you know that we are going after them?" she shot back at him, trembling with anger. " I wanted so much to run after them to end of the world, but I have no idea how!" She felt the sting of the blood tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. " It's like trying to find a coin lost in the fields. "

Haji held his breath. Even in the verge of tears, his mistress still looks intoxicatingly beautiful. He swallowed painfully, angry at himself for thinking about last night when they have an enormous burden to take care of. He need to keep his wits in check, instead of comparing her eyes to brilliant rubies or how her trembling lips remind him of her climax last night. _Ahh, the pain of being in love and being bound by duty of exacting vengeance._

" Amshel has been living under the shadow of Joel Goldschmidt far too long" Haji looked at her straight in the eyes. " I suspect he must have been bidding his time to seize everything within his grasp and announce to the world the coup he has achieved. "

Saya took a deep breath, keeping her emotions under her control. He watch her struggle with her inner demons. Finally, she answered him with a steady voice. " Amshel likes to brag. He has an ego the size of Europe." They needed to start with something, and tracing her Uncle's whereabouts is a safe bet that they would find Diva.

He had to smile in spite of himself. For a few short minutes, his mistress seemed back in her old self. He nodded in agreement. " A megalomaniac." It all boils down to Amshel's involvement. It always is.

"We need to see signs of any unusual activity" Saya trailed off, " some rich person suddenly buying large tracts of land, social events where powerful people gather, that sort of thing. "

" Exactly" Haji said. Saya was now lost in thought. The anger in her eyes disappearing now that she is distracted with the possibility of finding Amshel and that demon of a woman. With that determined look etched on her face, she looked just like when she was back at the Zoo, plotting another one of her reckless escapades and reeling him in.

" We would need money" Haji said, studying the parchment one by one. " We need supplies, food, clothing and shelter. If there's a chance that we would gatecrash a social gathering, they won't let us in wearing these kinds of clothes" he pointed at himself, his usually pristine white shirt, dirty and showing signs of wear for want of other clothes to change into. " Transportation money, too"

Saya nodded. " I guess, I didn't think of that. I never minded any of these things. Joel would just have someone fetch me the things I would need. There's so much I took for granted" her voice shook with emotion.

" Saya" Haji whispered softly, " It doesn't matter. It's all in the past now. We must make do with what we have at the present" He could not help himself. He needed to touch her. Raising his right hand, he gently stroke her cheek, feeling their softness. He wanted to take her then and there, but he held himself back. Now is not the time to indulge himself with such thoughts. Besides, last night was only a dream. A fleeting dream that he would cherished for all of his nights.

She moved away, and he let his hand drop to his side. He felt a prick on his heart. And he tried to steel himself. _Saya, how I wish things were different._

He remembered that he was supposed to convey his feelings to her that fateful day. Until it was all snatched away by Diva. If things were different, if things were back to normal, how would she have reacted? Happy? Sad? Now, he would never know.

" Haji" Saya broke his reverie. She was holding one of the bank books whose pages where still stuck together. " Has Joel ever been to Toulouse? I thought he only goes to Paris and Deauville?"

" Yes" He confirmed that. " He usually goes to Paris to see his wife and son, and occasionally oversee his other business engagements there. Deauville is where he unwinds." He knows Joel's schedules precisely. Saya was too carefree to take note of his absences. He had studied his schedule long before he decided to stay with Saya. Back then, he was still on his rebellious stage, planning his escape at one point. Until Saya managed to convince him to change his mind.

She held up the blue bank book. " this one is from Toulouse. And it's recent. He opened an account just two months ago"

Haji took the book and flipped through the pages that were not sticking. The date written there was indeed from two months ago. There was no amount of money written on it. No record of transaction made. Joel never keeps any papers with blank pages. He usually throws them away. What is so special about this black bank book? Joel never left the Zoo within the timeframe. He was sure of it. And travel to Toulouse would usually take a couple of days at least.

He had a niggling feeling that they need to check this one.

" I say we should check this one out" Saya said aloud, reading his thoughts.

Their first step towards their destination has now been made.

He nodded. Toulouse it is..

**oOoOoOo**

_A special short summary preview for Chapter 5!_

_What lies ahead in Toulouse? What are the secrets that Joel Goldschmidt has been hiding? Diva gives a spectacular performance at a party in Paris. Will Saya and Haji finally catch up with their prey? What is Amshel planning for Diva and Saya?_

**oOoOoOo**

_**A/N: I know the chapter is too long, but what the heck! Angel's punishment is the theme of this chapter. I figured, I could throw in a tragic background story for the Zoo, and explain its somewhat mysterious origins. People would usually avoid crossing the Zoo's boundaries for the peasants are probably a superstitious lot. (Just speculating) the better to create a safe haven for Saya who never ages. **_

_**Musical inspiration for this chapter: Angel's Punishment by Lacuna Coil**_

_**Don't forget to rate and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tears of the One Despised

_**A/N: Drumroll please! Presenting Chapter 5. Whew! Took me some weeks to write them. I;ve been very busy with work. But I hope you guys would not be disappointed. I have just finished this some 20 minutes ago. Any amendments to this chapter, I would do so in the morning. For now, this is the raw chapter. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading. And I hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**Now, I'm ready to crash..^^**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Tears of the One Despised**_

**oOoOoOo**

_**Other warm tears,**_

_**This lone body's,**_

_**Were oozing from a marble eye...**_

_**From a fissured eye...**_

**oOoOoOo**

The rumbling of the carriage arriving in the late afternoon heightened Joel's anticipation, as he paced back and forth inside his library. His newly acquired specimen from Iceland had finally arrived by ship cargo two weeks ago. His agent in Nice had sent him a quick telegram informing of the shipment's arrival, and he had immediately ordered Amshel to quickly facilitate its transportation to the Zoo. He could not wait to lay his hands on this particular specimen. He had paid a hefty price to get it, but it was one of his best investments by far. Oh, he would be the envy of scientific world once he presented his studies.

Trying not to run like a kid anticipating the opening of presents on Christmas Day, he hurried along the carpeted hallways, past the open French windows and towards the grand stone staircase dominating the marbled entrance foyer, where the large, heavily carved oak doors was flung open by the footmen. He saw the wooden crate being hauled by the hired men.

"Careful!" he called out sharply, as one of them almost lost his footing on the entrance steps, as they grunted over the weight of the crate. "Where is Laurice? Lead the way to my laboratory!", he looked around the clutch of people.

He saw his butler gestured in acknowledgement, the sweat gleaming on his high forehead, as he clapped his hands to call attention to the workmen carrying the crate. "Messieurs, you have heard Seigneur Goldschmidt, follow me please." and with that, he turned and lead the way to his right, passing through the hallway leading to the kitchens, the pantries and servant's lounge area, where, at the end of the hallway, Joel Goldschmidt had converted the largest ballroom of the mansion into a room for his exotic collections and lab specimens he had collected from all over the world.

The men huffed and puffed their way through the rooms, their muscles taut, and teeth clamping on their cheroots, as they marveled at the curiosities on display inside the converted laboratory: strange-looking skeletons of massive prehistoric dinosaurs, stuffed skins of jaguars, leopards and lions, South American ceremonial gold masks, Chinese jade funeral armors, African tribal spears and medical staffs. One shelf was lined with jars of colored chemicals and liquids, some filled with leaves, flowers, worms, even small animals like cats, dogs and pigs.

Some of the men shook their head in disgust, when they suddenly look up and saw a particularly large jar of clear, brownish liquid where, what looks like part of a hand, is floating inside. The deathly white color is enough to turn the stomachs of even the toughest of men. At first they did not believe the whispers of the villagers about what was happening inside this large madhouse. About how the owner is involved in ancient alchemy or even witchcraft. How they dig up fresh bodies in the cemetery to study the rotting parts of flesh. But seeing all these bottles of strange plants, animal parts and questionable liquids stored in these massive shelves for everyone to see proves what some of the villagers have pegged as plain old wives tale: that the masters of the mansion really are doomed to be deranged.

They heaved the huge crate at the center of the room where a large open space was cleared earlier to make way for Joel's new acquisition. They had tried to see what the crate was carrying through the small slats of the container, but to no avail. The box was perfectly sealed to discourage any form of peeping. As they shook their clothes free of dust, and adjusted their coats and hats regretfully, they will never know what the secret thing inside the container was. Everyone in the town plaza would be gathering at the local pub for the bits of gossip they could glean from the men who have been inside the mansion. It was bound to be the subject of talk for many weeks to come.

"Make sure that the servants are occupied with other jobs tonight" Joel quietly instructed Amshel, as they ushered the workers out of his laboratory, before leaving the younger man to handle their wages.

Amshel nodded. He turned to the workers and held out a small paper envelope containing the bank notes as payment for their rendered services. Along with a generous tip. An essential method to silence them and never to talk about what they have seen inside. Of course, he had made sure that most of the real work they had been doing inside the laboratory have been kept under lock and key. However, if tongues would keep on wagging, the talk would be minimal and the damage would be insignificant. The villagers in these areas are still ignorant of the modern world, given that time in this wine region seems to stop, and so their lifestyle never much altered. They still believe in witchcraft and old wives' tales. No doubt they would still be whispering of the Zoo's gruesome background. That and combined with the work they do at the library, who knows what kind of outrageous conclusions the peasants could come up with? Any form of activities that deviate from the teachings of Catholicism, or whatever their religions they are practicing, is sacrilegious to them.

Only a few trusted servants and the head butler knew what was inside the lab besides what the workers had saw: preserved cadavers of ancient Inca kings, mummies of the African pygmy tribes, a recently unearthed fresh corpse of a pregnant woman who died giving birth, large tanks of fierce-looking fishes caught from the mighty Amazon River. The lab is veritable treasure-hold of curiosities from all over the world.

Joel has been obsessed in immortalizing his name in the history books by trying to discover things that would rock the foundation of the scientific world. For as long as he could remember, it was the only thing that drives him to scourge the world for anything unusual that could contribute to his ambition.

**oOoOoOo**

Joel stared at the amber-colored liquid swirling inside the crystal glass. There was a knock on the door before his youngest brother entered, holding the delivery papers he had retrieved from the workers, he sat down on one of the armchairs, relieved that the box is finally secured inside their laboratory.

"So, what do you think, Amshel?" Joel stood up and turned his back on him, studying the late afternoon sun. He had informed Laurice that he will have an early supper. Lots of things to do tonight.

"We won't know for sure, Joel" Amshel loosened a few buttons on his collar and fanned his face with the papers he is holding. "The explorers you have hired may be telling the truth, but we won't know until we have crack open this wooden crate" he settled himself in a more comfortable position, dipped his head back and closed his eyes.

Joel gave a small laugh. " Amshel, it may seem incredible to you that a possibility of a superior race existing thousands of years ago is true. But we have discussed for several months that even legends has their basis on events that actually happened. Look at Homer, ancient Troy and the Homeric poems. People used to laugh at the pathetic attempts of Heinrich Schliemann when he used _**the Iliad **_**as a map****1**. What about the **palace of Minos at Knossus****2**? The Great Biblical Flood as recorded from the **Epic of Gilgamesh** from the **Library of Ashurbanipal****3**? These are fantastic stories and myths that we never even dreamed of actually finding scientific evidence."

Amshel sighed, and started to massage his head with his fingers. "I am still quite dubious about **Snorri Sturluson's** fantastic story about the ancient people of _**Ymir**__**4**_. How a very small group of females rule the land along with their band of loyal male and female _Chevaliers_. How the people surrounding the area will come and worship the immortal queens and often offer their children as sacrifice. ", he shuddered, " it sounds like a very violent story to tell the children before bedtime", referring to the compilation of poems and text that the ancient poet had made to preserve the history of his people.

" The queens were later called _**Huldra**__**5**_, the female dwellers of the ancient forests of Hallormsstadarskogur, where they lure people to their deaths, much like the mythological sirens of the Greek myths" Joel murmured, staring again at the amber-colored liquid inside the crystal decanter, which was sitting on top of his desk. _Better not risk drinking tonight, lots to do._

Joel glanced back at his youngest half-brother, noting the tired face. "No one had ever thought of using Sturluson's work as a map that may lead to where the people of Ymir have lived. People in the scientific community have dismissed it as another fantastic legend, like, like the lost Kingdom of Mu and Plato's Atlantis, whose inhabitants have said to be equals of the Ymir people. People who have attained high intelligence or have achieved eternal youth. "He clasped his hands behind his back and stood up, pacing excitedly all over the room, eyes shining with the fire of determination. " We will prove them wrong yet again with this finding."

" But a preserved sample of unknown humanoid species?" Amshel protested, turning his head and following Joel with his eyes, "I might have accepted the possibility of an island like Atlantis vanishing beneath the mighty oceans because of volcanic eruptions and earthquakes. I only have to read about **Pompeii and Herculaneum****6**** . **But, a new type of humans? It's like announcing to the world that trolls and faeries do exist! We would be the laughingstock of the scientific community if this sample turned out to be a clever fake!"

Joel stopped short of creating a permanent path on the carpet covering the wooden floors of his library. "We shall see, Amshel, we shall see. I would be vindicated, and you and I will be the toast of scientific world" he said, absentmindedly stroking his beard, lost in thought.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Cracked by the light**_

_**-Oh, how cruel !-**_

_**Of a whole life spent**_

_**Searching for darkness...**_

It took Amshel and a couple of the footmen to finally pry the top crate open with a crowbar. The nails securing the covers gave a shriek of protest as it loses its hold on the sides of the crate. Joel was pacing nervously a few meters away from them, wiping his forehead with a crumpled silk handkerchief, clearly torn between curiosity, anticipation, and possible disappointment_. What if the explorers he had hired were wrong? What if the burial caves they had found were really fictional? Are they really capable of creating a superb fake that cost him thousands of francs? _

Outside, rain continued to lash furiously on the closed high French windows. The sweltering temperatures of the August summers almost, always give way to heavy thunderstorms in the evening. Just a few hours ago, the sun was fierce on the skin, burning the already parched land. Woe betide anyone who is foolish enough to brave this freak of weather. They would only be blown away by the winds and heavy rains.

As soon as the last of the nails were removed, Amshel nodded his dismissal of the two footmen, who discreetly went out of the laboratory and locked themselves out of the room. For a few hours, no one would disturb them. Laurice had been given explicit instructions to keep the household staff occupied. Some have retired early for the night, a rare treat that most accepted enthusiastically.

_It's time_. Joel thought, feeling a sense of foreboding. Outside, the weather seemed to cooperate with the change of the mood inside the room. Wind screamed and howled its anger. There was a sudden flash of lightning, followed by a boom. Joel felt the hairs at the back of his neck standing.

Both he and Amshel stood without doing anything. Afraid to make the first move. With their reputation hanging on a balance, if the specimen turns out to be a fake, it would only be a matter of time before they would be kicked out of the scientific community for relying on an obscured myth.

Joel took a deep breath before he calmly walked towards the platform. The footmen had already lowered the lid and propped it against one of its side. The inside of the box was completely covered with dried straw to cushion its precious cargo. Sliding his hands inside a pair of sturdy workmen gloves to prevent his hands from getting cuts, he rummaged inside, the straw making soft crackling noises. Then he touched something smooth and hard inside. Nodding at Amshel, they began to pull the straw out of the box and dumped them at the side, until a dark coffin-like box emerged from the pile.

The box was made of ancient cedar wood. The light color and grain had long darkened with age. Joel was puzzled. The craftsmanship of the coffin is simple. It follows the shape of the tree: rounded and a bit crooked, felled down for the purpose of burial. The bark was removed and sanded. The inside was probably hollowed out to receive the dead. It reminded him of a canoe. He could smell the faint scent of pine and earth, as if the coffin has been buried for so long inside the cave, undisturbed for hundreds of years.

The coffin's lid has been cut to follow the shape of the tree trunk. The method of cutting is superb, following the grain line of the tree, so that looking from the outside; one cannot tell whether there really is an opening. Joel ran his finger along the edges of the lid devoid of bumps, feeling the smoothness. The domestic tools they have used to carve out the coffin is superb. Whoever did this was skilled and precise on their work.

Amshel began to gently lift the lid. The faint smell of decay, combined with more pine scent wafted out of the small space he had opened. With the help of Joel, together, they pulled back the lid.

Lying inside what appeared to be old pieces of cloth and animal furs was a perfectly preserved large animal.

" My god!" Joel whispered, eyes widening.

Monster would have been a more good description, Amshel thought as he swung the gas lamp for a closer inspection, careful not to spill any of the hot oil, lest it damages the tissue. He stared down at the thing inside the coffin.

The animal was at more than five feet long, with long bat-like ears, large hollows where the eyes should have been, an estimated foot-long snout and razor-sharp small teeth. The skin and muscle was perfectly preserved, clinging to the bones. The upper torso resembles a human's. Amshel could count a dozen pairs of rib connected to the sternum, a couple of pairs more than a human. Just below it, where the stomach is located, the compressed area is swathed with dirty wrappings, like bandages before the lower belly is bloated_. Probably the organs have been pushed down there_, Amshel wondered. The long arms ended with hands equipped with fierce-looking claws, curled protectively on the belly. Overall, the animal seemed to have lived its entire life standing upright. _Are they looking at the possibility of identifying new specie? _This is the first time they had encountered a unique type of mammal standing upright. Amshel glanced at his older brother.

"Possibly a death pose" Joel murmured to himself, also noting the way the claw hands cupped the belly, oblivious to Amshel's silent observation. The legs were long, the feet sporting the same set of claws, except they are longer, larger. The right leg was twisted the wrong way. The creature probably died from sustaining unknown injuries.

They stopped short from touching the corpse. Based from their observation, the creature that the Icelandic expedition team had found seemed authentic enough to cause a serious debate in the evolution of humans. Carefully, they lifted the creature from its resting place and placed it gently on top of the dissecting table they had prepared for this occasion.

For the next three hours, Joel dissected the creature, carefully removing whatever remains of the organs inside, while Amshel measured, weighed and sketched the body parts they had dug out from the corpse. It was a painstaking process. The creature has several characteristics of a mammal: evidence of hair, middle ear bones and mammary glands. The skin is tough, thick and hairy, making it hard to cut.

Gripping the scalpel, Joel made a small incision and then ran the blade with a steady hand, all the way to the apex of the creature's thighs. It was like cutting thick leather.

" What is that?" Amshel took another scalpel and pried one of the skins open. The inside of the belly was covered with dried mucus, a bundle of rags have been stuffed inside to make the belly look full and rounded.

"Clothing, maybe?" Joel said. Perhaps they stuffed the creature with herbs to further preserve it. Who knows what kind of burial rituals they have performed over this.

Amshel ran his hands all the way on the sides, feeling small ligaments clinging on the cloth snap. Carefully, he lifted the bundle out for a closer examination.

It was not a bundle of rags. Nor was it a stuffing of herbs for preservation of the body. It was a cocoon. Very lightweight and the threads finely spun. It reminded Amshel of the cocoon produced by the larva of a silk moth.

"I don't believe this!" Joel pushed his pince-nez up, unconvinced with what he is seeing. "a cocoon inside the belly of a new mammalian species!" Amshel handed him a large bowl. "This is an incredible find!"

Leaving the creature's belly open, Joel took another one of the larger scalpels and gently poked the tightly wrapped silken threads with it. The knife did not make any cuts or damage to the area.

"Careful" Amshel said, as Joel poked at the cocoon again, harder this time, trying to create a small opening to see what was inside. A preserved offspring of the creature would help them with their studies. "Hand me that small handsaw" Joel instructed.

He hesitated before handing the instrument to his older brother. "Joel, if the threads are too tough to slice open, let me do it for you. " He did not let the blade go.

"Nonsense, Amshel, I may be old, but certainly not that old. I am only 10 years older than you" Joel answered a bit impatiently. He snatched the blade from his younger brother's hand, wanting to finish the task at hand.

"Ouch!" Amshel gave a hissed. The sharp pain stinging his hand.

Joel looked up and saw that the small handsaw sliced through his brother's work gloves, exposing the skin inside which was bleeding profusely. " Amshel! I told you to handle the instruments carefully and focus on the job in front of us". Apparently, he held the handsaw with its blade when he handed it to him.

Amshel gritted his teeth, swallowing the pain. The dark, crimson colored blood staining the cocoon on the table. They must not contaminate the specimen. He nodded at Joel in apology before turning and hastened to the washbasin to cleanse the open wound. He would have to make do with a crude bandage for now. Laurice will help him change the bandages tomorrow.

"Amshel.."

The soft, awestruck voice of Joel made him turn around. He was staring at the table, unmoving. _What now? _Amshel was beginning to get irritated. They have been standing around the table for so long, and they still have not finished.

Quickly tying some pieces of cloth around his cut, Amshel returned to the table to see what Joel had discovered.

He was looking down at the cocoon with an astonished face. Amshel imitated him and glanced down too. The cocoon was still as tightly wrapped as ever, the whitish color of the silk stood out against the red of the blood that spilled from his wound.

He raised his eyebrows to his brother. _Had Joel finally cracked?_

Joel still had not looked up. Amshel gave a long sigh. _Maybe they should call it a day and continue this tomorrow. _He began to untie his lab coat at the back and opened his mouth to suggest that they should retire for the night when Joel shifted, eyes widening. He looked at his older brother strangely before glancing back at the cocoon.

He blinked. And he blinked again.

The cocoon was….breathing.

Amshel stepped forward and stooped, studying the bundle this way and that_. Was it his imagination? Or did the cocoon really did move as if breathing?_

Before he could open his mouth to say something, an amazing thing happened. The cocoon was slowly absorbing the blood that had stained its silken threads earlier. It was like watching water going down the drain. When the last drops had vanished, the threads seemed to breathe by itself, the stark white taking on an even coloring.

"Am I the only one seeing this? " Amshel whispered. _What the hell had just happened here?_

"No.." Joel answered, "You are not hallucinating, I am seeing it too"

"I hope you did not drink that damned old brandy the vicar gave you" Amshel took an oil lamp and moved it closer to inspect the breathing cocoon, " because if you are drunk, you won't believe me when I recount this to you tomorrow morning."

"Nonsense" Joel snorted. He was still holding the handsaw on his right hand.

"I don't think a handsaw is a good idea for this" Amshel took a pair of sharp scissors and gave it to him " This would probably do the trick"

Joel nodded and dropped the handsaw with a clatter on one of the nearby wooden tables. "Should I really cut the threads?"

"How about if you start the sides? We could pry it open if we loosen a few of these threads", he began to unravel the crude bandage on his hand. _What kind of animal eats fresh blood? _

A creature that drinks blood would probably have an appetite for flesh too. Joel took a deep breath and began cutting the strong threads at the side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother raise his fist and began squeezing his wound, letting the blood ran along his wrist before it drops on the cocoon. The steady drips seemed to have excited the thing inside it. He heard a soft steady beating.

He can always stab it with the scissors he was holding if the creature proves to be a dangerous thing. He felt the threads loose its resistance. He nodded again at Amshel, who understood what they should do. He saw him grab a sharp knife, ready to strike if needed. _The monster sprung from the cocoon and ate the two men, _Amshel thought, imagining what the household staff would find the next morning: a finger, a glob of hair matted with dried blood, an eyeball?

Joel began to pull the threads slowly apart. They came off like banana peels. The texture of the threads is now soft and supple, whereas before, it was hard and leathery when they first took it out of the belly. Then something poked out of the threads.

A hand.

A tiny fist actually. It was flailing up and down. Joel frowned. It was a human hand. He began to pull off the threads faster, tugging at it, trying to coax it to give up its resistance.

_What kind of Nature's trick is this? _Joel gaped, eyes wide, when the last of the threads was pulled apart. Two pairs of glistening eyes looked up at him.

One was blue, the color of sapphires. The other was bright red, the color of rubies. The most extraordinary colored irises Joel had ever seen. _Human _irises, that is.

**oOoOoOo**

_**As drops of rain,**_

_**Fleeing from the storm,**_

_**Fleeing from the thunderbolt of a god,**_

_**Angry indeed,**_

_**But still powerless**_

_**Before the courage of a being**_

_**That life had worn away...**_

…_It has been 14 years since her unique birth. Saya's growth rate has been astonishing. Her physiology is completely human. The color of her skin, the hair, the number of fingers on her hands and toes. Looking from a perspective of a stranger, Saya would be like any other normal child growing up in this valley. Her education is comprehensive, and her intelligence is sound and excellent. She acts like a human. _

_Except for her eyes. The color of her eyes is very, very unusual. They glimmer like an animal stalking its prey. Her eyes can be both daunting and fascinating at the same time… the same thing can be said of her twin. My blue-eyed princess. Hers is a more astonishing color. Too eerie. Too creepy._

Joel paused. The sound of girlish laughter filling his ears. He looked up from the journal he was writing on and saw Saya running around, holding her yellow muslin morning dress with her fists to keep herself from tripping; chasing the squirrels she was feeding from the bread at the breakfast table. It was one of their morning rituals to eat breakfast at the terrace behind the mansion, where the view of the streams and vineyard is breathtaking.

He lifted his coffee cup and drank the last of its contents. He smiled watching the girl enjoy her morning run. He had named her "Saya" in honor of his favorite uncle's wife who was born from Japan. They are now living in Edo for the past 15 years.

Saya had grown magnificently since that fateful night 14 years ago. Beautiful, healthy and as vibrant as spring, she was the daughter he had always wished for. His wife had only wanted a son, nothing more. She did not want to be interrupted with her life living in cosmopolitan Paris. A few more months and he would need to go to Paris to see his newborn son. His line is now assured.

He heard a rustle behind him and he turned, expecting to see his butler bringing him more coffee. Instead, he found himself looking up into his younger brother's grey eyes.

"Oh? You are finally backed from Paris?" Joel saw he wasn't alone. Josephine, one of the older maids, who were wearing a starchy white apron and somber black uniform, was carrying a silver tray with a goblet filled with dark red liquid. It was time for Saya's special "medicine".

"Saya, time to drink your medicine" Joel called out, before he gestured for Amshel to sit beside him and join him for breakfast.

Saya looked up, heavily curled dark hair falling all over her sweaty face, red from her morning romp at the grass. Her brilliant red eyes glowing with suppressed energy. She glanced back at the frightened squirrels hiding in a bush, munching on the pieces of bread she had tossed for them, then trudged back to the breakfast table.

"Drink it all up" Amshel said, " and be a good girl. Your French tutor will be arriving soon"

Saya nodded. "Yes, Uncle Amshel." she took the goblet and drank its contents, careful not to spill any of the precious liquid lest her Uncle scolds her again. Then she gave the goblet back to Josephine who nodded and left. "Father, I don't want to attend lessons today", she pouted, sitting down on one of the wicker chairs.

Joel smiled at her indulgently, " Saya, it is only for a couple of hours. You can go outdoors after you finish your lessons"

She frowned. Lessons with Madame Renault are extremely boring. She glanced at her Uncle who was looking at her with interest. He was always studying her with his cold grey eyes.

Joel closed his journal with a _snap _and sat up straight. " Saya, go to your lessons. As soon as you have finished, a box of presents shall be waiting for you in your sitting room."

Saya's eyes lit up at the mere mention of _presents. _"Presents? From Paris?", thoughts of more silk ribbons to adorn her hair and pearl combs to replace the ones she lost filled her head.

He nodded. " You Uncle Amshel bought a few things for you. Now go and thank him and run along to the schoolroom"

" Okay!" Saya stood up and kissed Joel at the cheek. Then she turned and curtsied in front of her Uncle. " Thank you, Uncle for your gifts". And without further ado, she skipped away from the table, Amshel following her movements with his eyes until she disappeared inside the mansion.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Joel broke a piece of bread from his plate and ate. " How was your trip from Paris?"

Amshel settled on his own wicker chair more comfortably, grabbed a clean plate at the end of the table and began to help himself to some eggs. " Paris is still as chaotic as ever."

Joel nodded. " Height of the season, of course. All the matchmaking mamas with their chicks will be flocking the city."

"Joel", Amshel interrupted his older brother, " have you considered letting the other twin out of the tower? I think its high time we teach her the ways of society. "

The question was out of nowhere and caught Joel by surprise. He looked up at his brother who was looking back at him, waiting for his answer.

He swallowed the bread before answering. " What do you mean by your proposition, Amshel?" He leaned back on his chair and waited.

Amshel took a deep breath before he continued. " How are we going to present the two if one of them is not taught properly by how we live? I mean, Saya gets the best care, and the lion's share of your attention. But what about the other twin? You can't expect to keep her locked in the tower forever"

" I do intend to present her to the scientific community that way" Joel answered. " One should be presented as how they behave and look like without being influenced by humans as much as possible. That is the reason why I decided to isolate her and put her under your care. Saya is the end product of how the twin will behave if introduced to society's way and was educated. "

Amshel's eyes narrowed. " But don't you see that this is unfair? She deserves to be treated the same way as Saya. "

" Amshel, I hope you do not question my decisions and authority on this matter" he said, raising his voice a little. " The twin will remain in the tower until I deemed it time to teach her. We still need more data from this experiment. Perhaps a few more years, then I will reconsider your request."

He opened his mouth to argue more to his older brother but, he saw that he had already finished his breakfast and had considered the conversation closed. Joel can be so frustrating at times. More than a decade has passed. Had they not collected enough information for their grand presentation? What is he waiting for then?

" Have you visited her yet?" Joel asked as he stood up and scooped his journal and coat from the back of the chair.

" No, I will see her after I finish my breakfast"

His older brother paused, studying his disappointed face. " Do not think of me as an evil man, my dear brother. I only want this experiment to be a success. Give me time and I will reconsider what you have in mind"

He nodded. Best not to speak further. Joel will not understand the other twin's predicament. He rarely ever visited her in her tower. There are a lot of things he is missing out about her twin. He kept most of his notes away from Joel. And his older brother never bothered. He is keener with his experiments with Saya than with the other twin. Truth is, he is more than happy to take care of her needs and look after her. She is growing up to be a beautiful girl. More beautiful than any woman he had ever seen.

Amshel felt a stir in his loins as he fought back his sudden anticipation at seeing her again. It has been months since he last saw her. All these businesses in Paris are too troublesome for him, but at least their source of income is stable and growing.

He stood up and stretched his limbs. A walk around the Zoo's ground is in order. His queen is waiting for him.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Muscles were stretching, blocking...**_

_**Without any nervousness, as if they knew...**_

_**As if they had been waiting for this very moment**_

_**For a long time...**_

She stared at the blue moon shining its eerie blue light through the cold metal bars of the high window of her room. She wonders how night sky looks like without the restraint of the metal bars. Straining her ears, she heard the familiar whistle of Amshel as he walk away from the tower.

She stood up from the thin pallet that serves as her bed and slowly walked towards the high window, wincing a bit in pain. Amshel has been rough today, barely containing his excitement at finally seeing her again after so many months. He had given her a white lace dress trimmed with blue silk ribbons. She liked the feel of the silk on her skin, and she immediately took off her thin gown and tried the dress. She had twirled in front of him in her happiness of possessing such a pretty thing, when he grabbed her at the waist, pulled her skirts up and began pawing her upper thighs.

He had lain there with her for several hours before finally examining her. Checking her weight, her height, temperature and heartbeat. When he pronounced himself satisfied with the results, he promised he would come back tomorrow with another present for her. By the time he went out of the room, it was already nightfall and the moon is shining brightly.

Staring at the moon gave her such a sad feeling. When will she ever be allowed to come out of her prison? She had looked at Amshel with pleading eyes, but he shook his head in reply. _Not today, _he had said. And that was it.

He had once said that her eyes are the color of the morning sky. Blue. When she is happy, it is always bright blue. When she is angry, they glow even bluer. _Like the moon, _he said, smiling at her indulgently after he had finished having his way on her. But Amshel's smiles never seemed to reached through his eyes. They were still as cold as ever.

She felt a tear fall down her cheek. She blinked twice, and then used her index finger to catch the teardrop. The crimson tear sparkled under the moon light. _How long will I stay here?_

_Soon, _a voice answered. _Soon you will be free._

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: I've borrowed a few terms in history and archaeology to prove Joel Goldschmidt's point that myths and legends reflect actual historical events, but was eventually altered as it was passed on via oral literature. Please take note that Saya was born in 1833, so I kinda altered the dates of discovery/excavation of important archaeological sites and its real historical background so that it "happened" at the time before Saya was born. **

**Heinrich Schliemann, an amateur archaeologist, was credited as an excavator of Troy located in Northwest Anatolia (Turkey) in 1865, along with Mycenaean sites on Mycenae and Tiryns. **

**Knossus or Knosses Palace was also called The Labyrinth, discovered in 1878 by Minos Kalokairinos, a Cretan merchant. **

**The library of Ashurbanipal, named after Ashurbanipal, the last great king of the Neo-Assyrian empire, is a collection of thousands of clay tablets and fragments containing texts of all kinds dating from the 7th century BC. Its discovery is credited to Austen Henry Layard in late 1849. **

**In Norse Mythology, Ymir or Aurgelmir was the founder of the race of frost giants and was later killed by Borrs. Snorri Sturluson (1179-1241) was an Icelandic Historian, poet and politician, the author of the Prose Edda or the Younger Edda, a narrative of Norse Mythology. **

**The Huldra is a beautiful, sometimes naked woman with long hair, though from behind she is hollow like an old tree trunk and has an animal's tail. They sometimes lure men to have sexual intercourse with her, often rewarding those who satisfy her, or killing those who do not. In Norway, it is said that they kidnap men and bring them to the underworld.**

**Herculaneum was properly rediscovered in 1738 by workmen digging for the foundations of a summer palace for the King of Naples, Charles of Bourbon. Pompeii, meanwhile, was rediscovered as a result of intentional excavations in 1748 by the Spanish military engineer Rocque Joaquin de Alcubierre.**

**So, what do you guys think? Reviews pretty please? **

**Musical Inspiration for this chapter: Les Larmes du Meprise (Tears of the One Despised) by Dark Sanctuary**


End file.
